


For the Love of Two Leaders

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha!Matt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kings & Queens, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega!Rey, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, historical violence, mfm, proxy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: In an alternate universe, on a planet not too different from our own, a two powerful men rule the people of Alderaan. Emperor Matteo Ren and Imperator Kylonius Ren; warriors, twins, and Alphas, they share the throne of Alderaan. They are brought a powerful Sorceress named Rey, who can see the future. She is an Omega, filled with a magic and fate they cannot fight or control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/gifts).



> This fic was created for The Writing Den's House Swolo Fanfiction exchange, for Azuwrite.
> 
> Prompt: Non-modern ABO Au with Kylo and Matt
> 
> Alderaan is based on a variety of cultures, but it is not those places and is not meant to praise or disparage any of those cultures. Mostly Rome, Greece, and some Middle Eastern elements(mostly Egypt, Saudi Arabia, and Siam/Thiland(ala The King and I)). There are also some British royalty aspects tossed in since that is a well know hierarchy system. I’m mixing everything together to get the fun bits I want and try to decrease the things I don’t like. Remember this is not our earth, so I’m taking some liberties with the technologies of clothing and amenities.
> 
> Rey’s powers and outfits are based on Kelly Hu’s Sorceress from the Scorpion King and Patricia Velasquez’ Anck Su Namun from the Mummy series. Her character is eventually going to end up similar to Lena Heady's Queen Gorgo from 300. I'm planning to have moodboards, but for now all I have is descriptions.
> 
> WARNING
> 
> This is based in an alternate universe similar to the ancient pasts of our world. This means that things that are not acceptable in today’s world are common and normal in this fictional world. There will be themes of slavery, harems/concubines(aka sexual slavery that has dubious consent issues), underage (aka under 18)marriage and sexual activity (though not between Rey and Matt or Kylo), possible racism from characters, possible violence, and obvious inequality/sexism between men and women. These are not the opinions or judgments of me, the author, and are only an attempt to build a believable world.
> 
> There will be smut. Like.. Lots and LOTS of sex and nudity. If you ever saw the HBO show Spartacus: Blood and Sand, it’s going to be a similar level of sex and nudity and generally inappropriate behavior and exploitation of slaves. Please check the tags, the rating, and the author notes. If any of this is not your thing, no big deal, move on. You have been warned. If you complain about something I have warned you about, that’s on you, not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is based in an alternate universe similar to the ancient pasts of our world. This means that things that are not acceptable in today’s world are common and normal in this fictional world. There will be themes of slavery, harems/concubines(aka sexual slavery that has dubious consent issues), underage (aka under 18)marriage and sexual activity (though not between Rey and Matt or Kylo), possible racism from characters, possible violence, and obvious inequality/sexism between men and women. These are not the opinions or judgments of me, the author, and are only an attempt to build a believable world.

There will be smut. **Like.. Lots and LOTS of sex and nudity.** If you ever saw the HBO show Spartacus: Blood and Sand, it’s going to be a similar level of sex and nudity and generally inappropriate behavior and exploitation of slaves. Please check the tags, the rating, and the author notes. If any of this is not your thing, no big deal, move on. You have been warned. If you complain about something I have warned you about, that’s on you, not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylonius Ren, Imperator of the great Alderaan Empire, brushed his dark hair out of his eyes, becoming bored as his afternoon audiences came to an end. This was his most hated part of being the ruler of a large empire, but it was necessary. At least he and Matteo took turns doing these meetings. Without his twin, he wasn’t sure he would be as even tempered if he had to oversee these twice a month.

 

Finally, the last man was brought forward. He was rotund, with quivering jowls and a swollen fleshiness to him, far beyond what was attractive in a wealthy individual. And yet, despite his size indicating an overabundance of wealth, his clothing was low quality, dirty, he wore no jewelry. Sweat stained his underarms and the neck of his tunic, and there was clear food dribbled on his chest and greasy wipe marks on his thighs.

 

Glancing at Hux, his personal attendant who stood next to his throne, Kylo raised an eyebrow. Immediately, the red head leaned close, his voice nasal as he updated Kylo. “Unkar Plutt of the southern desert. He bears an offering of allegiance, requesting to join the Empire rather than be invaded.”

 

Nodding, with a quirk of his mouth dismissing the servant back to his position, Kylo turned his eyes back to the man. Though there was some wisdom to willingly surrendering to a superior force, Kylo could never find it in himself to respect those who did so. Surrender after defeat in battle was one thing, but to never even try to fight? It always struck him as cowardly. Matteo was more diplomatic in this way, not caring how territory came to the Empire, and preferring not to waste soldiers and resources.

 

With an elegant wave of his hand, he motioned for the man to speak, and he did. In a language that Kylo didn’t understand. Raising his eyebrow with a sigh, he motioned to the translator who stood at the side of the throne room, and immediately moved next to the man, waiting for him to speak again.

 

“Great Imperator Ren… Unkar Plutt, the…” The translator paused a moment, exchanging words with the fat man, continued, “The ah, leader of the Niima clan…” The translator’s tone was clearly disparaging of whatever Unkar had said, somewhat disbelieving and Kylo could understand why, and there was a pause as the man continued speaking and the translator listened.

 

Kylo watched as the translator’s eyes widened in surprise at something Plutt said, and actually looked around, turning his attention away from Kylo and Plutt as he looked for something. Impatient, Kylo snapped his fingers and the man immediately snapped his attention back to his ruler. “My apologies. He claims to have brought an Omega female as an offering to show his commitment to the Alderaan Empire. He says she is blessed with the power of past and future sight.”

 

Kylo turned his gaze on Unkar appraisingly, using his eyes to gauge the truth of the man. Omegas were rare, and Female Omegas were nearly mythical. No wonder the translator had broken protocol to look for her. Unkar may as well have claimed to have brought a Unicorn. Kylo was not so easily swayed, and he presumed it be be nothing more than a Beta girl. It was unlikely Unkar had the knowledge to detect an Omega, and Unkar was clearly not an Alpha who would be able to scent it, despite his posturing.

 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, forced to indulge this disgusting man because of diplomatic and societal rules, he nodded. As the translator spoke to Unkar, telling him to bring the girl, Kylo rested his elbow on the stone arm of his throne, stroking his chin thoughtfully. As Plutt left the room, escorted by guards now, Kylo motioned to Hux again, speaking when he leaned close. “Bring me wine. If the girl is anything like her master, I will need to cleanse my palate after sniffing whatever sand-rat Beta he has brought.”

 

The redhead nodded, a smirk on his face as he found his master’s words amusing, passing the orders along to a kitchen servant who hurried away. Then, he leaned close to his master as he whispered, “You do not believe he has an Omega?”

 

Kylo gave him a look that clearly showed he thought his servant stupid, not even responding. After a moment, a slave returned with a pitcher of watered wine and a goblet, which were both set at his left, the goblet filled and ready for his use.

 

After a short time, Unkar returned flanked by Kylo’s soldiers who had disapproving expressions on their faces. His fat hand was gripped tightly around the arm of a small figure, covered head to toe in a dirty tan colored cloak and hood, only her bound hands visible at the ends of her sleeves. He was pulling at her- and it was clearly a female even without Kylo being able to see her- dragging her behind him so roughly she was nearly stumbling with every step. Kylo grunted an order, and his soldiers immediately stepped in front of Unkar, removing his hand from the girl and standing around her protectively.

 

Unkar looked surprised, but quickly started speaking again. Kylo shook his head at the translator, and instead of listening to more prattling, curled his fingers in a command to have the soldiers bring the girl to his throne. Unkar trailed off, watching as the girl was herded up the few steps and placed in front of the Great Imperator.

 

Used to breathing shallowly to avoid the scent of others as much as possible, Kylo prepared himself to be assaulted by the smell of dirt, sweat, garbage, and Beta. He stood, and motioned to the girl. “Do you understand me or are you as your master?”

 

The translator moved up the steps as well, prepared to help communicate if needed, but the sand colored hood nodded. “I.. understand.” Her voice was softly accented, her words pronounced as if she had never heard a native speaker of his language. But her voice was clear and crisp, and Kylo ignored how he wanted to hear her speak more.

 

Kylo nodded, keeping up a facade that was neither surprised nor impressed, and motioned to her hood with an aristocratic hand. “Show yourself to me.”

 

His acute hearing picked up the shuddering breath of a nervous girl, before her bound hands lifted, pushing the hood back awkwardly, one side at a time. Kylo was grateful she was revealed in stages, because the moment he saw her, he knew he would not have been able to control his reaction if she had suddenly revealed her face.

 

She was lovely; far too pretty to have been in the care of a man like Unkar from Jakku. Dark brown hair with a variation of shades, eyes as green as a field, and a face that was built with petite features and strength in her jaw and nose. In spite of the clear neglect Unkar had treated her with- thin, dirty, and dressed in rags- she was as pretty as any Alderaan Senator’s daughter or highborn concubine. With a bit of food and grooming, she could surpass even a goddess. No wonder Plutt thought her an Omega with magic powers. Kylo already knew he would keep her, but he still doubted she was an Omega.

 

By strength of will, he kept his face impassive, and resisted the urge to reach out and stroke her face. To catch her chin and tilt her face up to him. He wanted to look at her, every part of her, for days. And all he had seen was her face.

 

Reaching to his belt, he pulled a small dagger, cutting her bonds quickly with the sharp blade as she gasped at the sudden movement, then putting it back in it’s sheath as the ropes fell away and she rubbed at the marks left on her skin. Nodding at her cloak, wrapped around her like a robe, he spoke again. “Remove it.”

 

There was a flinch of her shoulders, a hunching, and his eyes hardened. She was afraid and he did not like it. He glanced at Unkar, wondering what he had done to this girl to cause such a reaction. She hesitated, following his look and when she saw her former master, she unconsciously leaned away from the disgusting man. Kylo snapped his fingers, bringing her attention back to him, and looked pointedly at the cloak. “I am your master now,”

 

She swallowed, and shrugged out of the robe, letting it drop to the floor behind her. Once the cloak fell away, taking with it the scent of grime and sweat, musty aged fabric, her scent rose up. As if it had been contained in a bubble, the smell of her now bloomed from her skin, released from it’s fabric prison.

 

Kylo leaned a few inches closer, and relaxed his chest, letting himself take a deep breath. There was sweat, it was a warm day and she had been trapped under layers of cloth, there was the scent of fat and wax, and he realized that one of the cloaks layers had been sealed with the two substances to prevent her scent from escaping. And there, under the fear and need of a bath, was the true scent of her.

 

Arousal hit him like a punch to the gut, and his eyes went unfocused as his blood rushed through him. Omega. His skin throbbed and he could feel every hair on his body as he became hyper sensitive for a moment, his ears ringing and his nose filled with her. Then, his hypersensitivity faded, and his focus narrowed to nothing but her.

 

She wore a loose tunic that didn’t fit her correctly and was even more worn and stained than the one Unkar wore. But at least it smelled as if it had been washed recently, the stains were old and someone had attempted to close the rips and holes with mending but the fabric was so thin it looked like it only tore again, unable to support the stitches.

 

She was too thin, as he had known she would be, and there were scars on her hands. He circled her slowly, looking her over, gritting his teeth at a few whip scars on her back and shoulders that were exposed by the ragged fabric. But the rest of her was sound.

 

He stared at her for a few long moments, forgetting the people around them until Hux cleared his throat. Kylo’s eyes snapped up, looking at Unkar, but speaking to the girl. “Did he do this?”

 

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes confused, until he reached out a finger to touch one of the whip scars on her back. She flinched away as fear flared in her eyes, she inhaled to speak but he cut her off, speaking softly. “Do not lie to me.”

 

She hesitated, then instead of saying anything, she nodded.

 

Humming softly, he motioned to Hux. “Take her and have Phasma and the other girls clean, feed, and dress her. I’ll retrieve her from the harem in a few hours.”

 

She looked over her shoulder at him, and he nearly felt his lungs break from his chest and try to follow her, to follow the scent of her. He nodded in an attempt to be reassuring, then turned back to his assembly, sitting on his throne again.

 

Speaking to a guard, Kylo nodded at Unkar and pretended to smile. “Have him taken to the dungeon, but don’t tell him anything, except that I have accepted his offering.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey tried to stay calm. Though she’d had visions of this, knew it was coming, it was still shocking to be face to face with Imperator Ren. One of them, at least. Though relieved to finally leave Unkar Plutt and the desert hell hole behind, and knowing she was meant to be at the side of the twins, she was frightened. Her visions had given her the end of the story, but the minutia of how to achieve it was lost to the unpredictable nature of her visions. After all, her visions only showed possibilities, and by all accounts these men were fierce. She could still muddle thing up, and as Unkar often told her, she probably would.

 

She was hustled along halls that were more ornate than anything she had ever seen, all white marble and fresco on the wall, until the red haired man knocked heavily on a gilded door. It opened, revealing the tallest woman Rey had ever seen, with a shock of white blonde hair that was cropped close to her head.

 

The man relayed the information of what her new master wanted, and the woman nodded taking her gently into the room.

 

Rey looked around with wide eyes, seeing all manner of women in varying states of undress lounged about on any and every surface. All of them were looking at her with as much surprise as she was looking at them. The blonde woman introduced herself as Phasma, mistress of the slave girls. She clapped her hands, and the other girls turned away, back to their own business as Phasma led Rey through to another room.

 

A bathing chamber, already prepared with steaming water and cleansing oils lining the edge of the deep pool.

 

“Strip.”

 

Rey blinked, hesitantly removing her clothes, but at Phasma’s glare, began moving faster. She was then urged into the hot water, hissing at the heat before relaxing.

 

Phasma pointed at the clothes left behind and spoke to another slave. “Have those burned.” Before she turned to Rey. “Hurry. Scrub yourself of the desert filth. They will be coming for you and we still have to feed and dress you.”

 

Rey slouched, wishing she had time to enjoy the hot water, but got to work cleaning not only the dust of travel, but also years of grime from her skin. Water was scarce in Niima, so she had never had enough to fully submerge herself in, and it had never been warm.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo burst into the chambers he shared with his twin, frazzled and in a rush, servants and slaves trailing behind him. He tossed out orders and the slaves began cleaning the already impeccable quarters, setting out fresh food and drink, and moving into Kylo’s bedroom to refresh the bedding.

 

Mateo watched all this from his lounge, book in hand and eyebrow raised. An exact duplicate of his twin, identical in every way but one. Where his brother had hair as dark as night, Matt had light hair with a golden hue. “What is all this?”

 

The dark head whipped in his direction and Matt was taken aback by the ferocity in his twin’s eyes. “Matteo, the most amazing thing…. You will never suppose what has arrived today.”

 

The blond sighed, setting his book aside and waited. “Do tell, Kylonius?”

 

Kylo leaned close to his brother, excitement radiating off him. “An Omega Female.”

 

Matt snorted, picking up his book in dismissal. “Ah. Of course.”

 

“I thought it was a trick as well, but,” Kylo inhaled, his eyes closing as if he could somehow scent her through the distance and stone walls of their palace. “I checked her. She’s real. And a more beautiful creature doesn't exist.” Kylo flopped onto the lounge next to Matt’s feet, and Matt stared at him doubtfully.

 

“And, where is this impossible beauty?”

 

“I sent her to the harem to be bathed and fed. The man who brought her is foul. Her clothes will have to be burned.” Kylo gave Matt his full attention then, “You will need to speak to him. He is repulsive. If I have to speak to him, I’ll order him killed.” Kylo turned his head a mimed spitting to show exactly how he felt about the man. “Unkar Plutt, of the Niima clan in the Jakku desert, brought her as an offering of his allegiance. Coward wants to avoid an invasion.”

 

Matt nodded. “Wise of him.”

 

“But I do not care for his manner and the way he has treated so valuable a female as our Omega…” Kylo shook his head. “She is underfed and covered in scars and whip marks. I want him beheaded.”

 

Matt raised his eyebrow again at the things his brother was saying. “Our Omega?”

 

Kylo looked at Matt with wide eyes. “You do not want her?” They shared so much, two halves of the same coin, Kylo found it hard to believe Matt would not want the girl as much as he did. The Alpha in them didn’t like to share, but sharing with each other was like sharing with themselves, and their instincts had never complained. They had shared a womb after all. There was no reason to believe sharing the girl would be any different. He would happily keep her to himself, but if Kylo took her as his  Imperatrix while Matt remained single, it might cast a shadow of imbalance on their rule. 

 

His brother sighed then stood, moving to his chambers. In the manner similar to his brother, he snapped at a slave. “I suppose I should get dressed, interrogate the man Unkar, and be prepared to meet this goddess.”

 

Kylo chuckled, easily taking his brother’s place on the plush lounge, settling back and closing his eyes to think of his new girl, eagerly awaiting the moment when one of the slaves would tell him she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twinkitten.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr if you want to drop by.


	2. Chapter 2

Matteo was just as repulsed by Unkar Plutt as his brother had predicted he would be. He had been angry, then begging to be set free, bribing and threatening uselessly. The man was a degenerate sloth, clearly come into power in the south by unsavory and dishonorable means. He had already dispatched a messenger to the south, to discover if there was another person who would take over the clan, someone less distasteful to deal with, if he decided to agree with Kylo and have the man beheaded.

 

Now he turned towards the women’s quarters. As Alpha men in their prime, powerful, pysically appealing, and wealthy even before they became Imperator and Emperor, their harem was always full. Some were slaves or gifts, some free women hoping to catch their attention long enough to become pregnant and give them a child or become a bride. He entered without knocking, as was his right, and was within moments was greeted by simpering women, eagerly exposing themselves and lustfully stroking him as they whispered enticements. Usually, he would have been tempted to dally with them, but there was a scent in the air. He needed to see this supposed Omega and make a few decisions before he took leisure with these girls. Unkar had had some very interesting things to say through the bars of his cell.

 

He spotted Phasma, seated at a low table with a dark haired girl, and waved off the other women who pouted and simpered coyly. As he approached, cape swirling, Phasma stood and then reached down to urge the girl to do the same. She appeared to have been too distracted by the food, still shoving something in her mouth as she stumbled to her feet and looked up at him as he spoke, examining her. “This is the girl?”

 

She had quite a ways to look up before she met his eyes and he felt a subtle pride at the way her eyes traced over his bulk. Matteo and Kylonius were both incredibly tall and broad. Warriors, built with muscles from training. That battle prowess, the power of their family, and the fact that nothing could come between them was why they were able to share the throne. No one could oppose them in the senate or the battlefield. Invincible together.

 

She was small. Matt tilted his head curiously as he looked at her. Petite, and despite being underfed, she had strength in her limbs that showed she was used to hard work. She was not fragile despite the delicacy of her limbs and face. Kylo hadn’t been wrong about her appearance either. She was clean now, and Kylo had said she was dirty when he saw her. Matteo was grateful he got to see her second. He never wanted to have a memory of this face sullied by dirt. Though she lacked the makeup and calculated moves of the other girls, her skin bare and shining clean, there was an appeal to her heart shaped face, the tilt of her sparkling eyes, and the bow of her mouth.

 

She was dressed in a simple outfit probably borrowed from one of the other girls, but it exposed much of her to his gaze. The fabric of the top looped around her neck covering her chest but still offering a glimpse of the curve of her breasts, leaving her back bare from shoulders to hips, where the skirt hung to the floor. Seemingly modest, except for the slits on either side that went all the way up, exposing her long legs, slim thighs, and the curve of her bottom.

 

Matteo swallowed, his voice gruff when he finally spoke. “What is your name?”

 

The girl looked up at him hesitantly, glancing at Phasma before copying her submissive posture and looking at the ground. “Rey… Reynata.”

 

“Are you what my brother and your former master claim?”

 

“I don’t …” Matt watched as she bit her lip, unable to resist looking up at him again as she spoke. “What do they say I am?”

 

“My brother says you are an Omega. Plutt says you are an Omega and an oracle of great power.”

 

She nodded, her voice quavering hesitantly. “I am those things, my lord.”

 

“Follow.” He turned, walking away and expecting her to do as she was told. He could tell without looking that she hesitated and Phasma had to push her to get her moving, but then the girl was trotting at his side, hurrying to keep up with his long-legged strides, his cape and the light fabric of her dress flowing gently behind them. Once in the hall, a few guards far enough behind that they wouldn’t hear his low words, he spoke again.

 

“My brother is smitten with you. Before I scent you fully and risk falling under the same spell, I must know.” Matt watched her carefully for any sign of lying, breathing shallowly to avoid the trigger he knew would be in her skin. Though he could tell his instincts already knew what she was, he had a unmistakable urge to bury his face in her hair and take a deep breath. But without the full impact of her scent, he would be able to resist her. “Plutt says you will lose your power if a man takes you to his bed. Is this true?”

 

She blinked at him with a kind of innocence that in someone else he would have assumed was artifice, anxiety spiking in her eyes. Then she blushed and his mouth watered at the way her skin changed color. “I do not know, sir. I’ve never put it to the test. But,” Now she looked up at him as if he was wise and held answers she looked for, and that look inflated his ego, making him want to teach her anything and everything he knew. “Is it not true of all Oracles?”

 

Matt nodded, his mouth a firm line as he realized that he could not scent her, not if he wanted a chance of keeping a level head. “Can you prove your power?”

 

At this her eyes widened a fraction. “I… it isn’t…” She huffed a soft breath, her posture rigid even as they walked, concern in the lines of tension in her body. “I cannot control it, but… I can ask the gods for a vision if you like.”

 

Matteo nodded. “When we reach our chambers, you will do so.” He needed to know if her power was useful before he and his brother took her body, possibly losing a valuable tool by doing so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo was not happy. He was actually irate and near going against his brother just to touch her. Now that he had scented her, being in the same room as she was, he couldn’t stop smelling her. Clean and fresh, and Omega. Kylo would bet his throne she was his mate. But Matteo was not only refusing to scent Rey, he was refusing to allow Kylo to touch her until after she proved she was truly an Oracle. 

 

Exiled across the room after growling at Matt for the fourth time, Kylo paced, watching as Rey sat on a soft pillow on the floor and crossed her legs, hands on her knees, and closed her eyes.

 

After what felt like forever, Kylo pacing as the moments passed, Rey opened her eyes and muttered to Matt. Matt held out a hand to her, helping her to her feet, and Kylo shot across the room like falcon on the hunt. He pulled her into his arms before Matt’s hand touched hers, cradling her body against his chest and burying his face in her hair for the first time as she gasped in surprise and held herself stiff against him. He inhaled deeply, taking her scent into his soul, before looking up to glare at his twin.

 

“Satisfied, brother?”

 

Matt smirked. “I will be, tomorrow.” Then his face tightened, his eyes understanding and regretful, but resolute in some decision that Kylo knew he wouldn’t like. “Until her vision proves true or false, you can not put your cock in her.”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened, feeling sudden rage suge through his blood. “What?!”

 

“If you take your pleasure in her body, she will lose whatever power she has. Until we know how useful that is, you cannot take her body.” Rey was clearly uncomfortable, glancing back and forth, trying to keep up while her body was awash with a mix of shame and arousal as these men argued about having sex with her.

 

Kylo had never truly wanted to hurt his brother before. To have this beautiful Omega in his arms, her scent in his nose, and be unable to mount her was… torture. He didn’t notice the way that she had relaxed slightly at Matteo’s words, or the way her fearful quivers had lessened at his brother’s command. “How can you ask this of me? Have you even scented her?!”

 

Matt shook his head. “One of us needs to stay sane.” He glanced at Rey and nodded down at her, drawing Kylo’s attention down. “If you won’t wait one night because I ask it of you, do it for her.”

 

Kylo frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Can’t you see she’s scared to death?” Matt shook his head with a grimace, as Rey tried to hide her expression. “She is a virgin, trekked across the Empire with slug of a man, and tossed into the hands of us- the most powerful Alphas in the known world.” He pushed his blond hair off his forehead and met Kylo’s eyes with a seriousness that shook him. “By the Gods, you haven’t even spoken ten words with the girl. Perhaps you should take a bit more care for her feelings if you intend to make her our mate?”

 

The blond twin raised his eyebrows and Kylo hated the logic of it, and the fact that his brother was right. He sighed, then nodded. “Fine. But I don’t care about her power. I want her.” Matt rolled his eyes indulgently, turning to head out the door of their shared sitting rooms. “While you are out, order her a new wardrobe from the tailors. I’ll not have her dressed in another’s rags. She needs clothes befitting her station.”

 

Matt nodded, waving his hand dismissively as he strolled out, the door shutting behind him with a thump.

 

Kylo looked down at the petite creature he had wrapped his arms around. He had hauled her up on her toes in an unconscious effort to get her tight to his chest, and she was nervously plucking at the fabric of his tunic and refusing to meet his eyes. “Come, little Butterfly. You will join me in my chamber and we will get to know each other.”

 

She swallowed, nibbling her lower lip in a way that tested his resolve, and nodded obediantly. He scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back holding her safe, and he chuckled at the soft squeal of surprise, reveling in the way her hands gripped his tunic for security. She needn’t bother. He was never letting her go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kylo had promised not to fuck her. He  _ hadn’t  _ promised not to touch her, kiss her, or strip her naked and tuck her into his bed. So he did exactly that.

 

He had placed her in the center of his bed, unlaced his boots, and crawled in next to her, nuzzling his mouth against her neck as his hands tested the shape of her through her clothes.

 

“My lord!”

 

“Kylo.” He corrected, nipping at her earlobe. “What is your favorite food?”

 

Her breathing was fast and nervous, he could feel it in her ribs as his hands roamed, but he didn’t stop. “We can’t… What?”

 

He chuckled into her ear and was smug when he heard her breath stutter. “We should get to know each other. Favorite food.”

 

She squirmed, gaining a few inches between them, and spoke just as he hauled her back to his side. “I like- Oooh!... I like all food. There was never enough around to be picky about it.”

 

“Mmmm…” He slid his hand under the slit of her skirt, fingers dragging over the skin of her hip. “I swear, you will never be hungry again.”

 

Rey nearly teared up, feeling the prickles and pressure behind her eyes. She had been hungry for as long as she could remember. Things were hard in Jakku and Niima wasn’t the most prosperous clan in the desert, for all Unkar’s machinations. Today, after eating her fill in the harem, was the first day her stomach had been full in years, if ever. She had known this man less than a day and he was promising to take care of her. If her visions of their future were to be believed, he would keep his promise. He wouldn’t leave her. And all she had done was be herself.

 

So when his nose nudged at her cheek, she turned her head, meeting his eyes as his plump mouth settled on her lips. He smelled so good. She had never smelled anything like him; musky and hot, the air thick with the scent of him. His touch, the scent of him, and the way he spoke to her, made heat swirl under her skin and tension build in her abdomen.

 

Alphas were not nearly as rare as Omegas, but as isolated as Unkar had kept her, and how few people came through the Jakku desert, she had never met one before. She didn’t understand the instinctive pull, the need to submit to him, but it was there, pulsing at the back of her mind and between her legs.  _ Let him touch you. Let him own you. Submit to Alpha _ . She didn’t know anything about how Alphas were driven to care for their mates, so she was afraid despite the instinctive excitement. All her life she had been warned that Alphas were brutes, liable to rape her the moment they scented her, nothing more than animals desperate to breed with her. 

 

She didn’t know much about either of them, not really. Ruthless warriors from the stories, shrewd kings evidenced by the prosperity of the Empire. She didn’t know the most basic of things about them; their favorite foods, how they spent their leisure, or even if they had other family. But Kylo was different than anything she had heard about him, despite his want to bed her. He was gentle, his touch firm but not rough the way Unkar and others had been, and his brother had been able to reason with him. Matteo had been level headed, despite her seeing a curiosity in his eyes, wanting to scent her and know her on an instinctive level the same way his brother had. 

 

She liked how Matteo had been respectful and kind, things she had never experienced. He seemed to have more going on in his head than he let on, he didn’t seem to speak much but when he did it was clipped and abrupt but- he had thought of her feelings when no one would have expected him to care for the feelings of sand-rat, Omega or not. He thought she had value beyond what was between her legs, which Rey had never had before. Growing up, Unkar had always told her her worth was in her Omega cunt.

 

Of course, he wanted the value of her gift. Which, although better than simply valuing her body, wasn’t what she had hoped for when she dared to dream of love at night. Rey wanted to be wanted for herself, not for what she could do for a man, even if he was an Emperor.

 

All she really knew was- she liked how, after being reminded of her circumstance, Kylo had been able to control himself. Perhaps Rey would be able to tell him her wants and needs and have him listen to her as well as he had to his brother. She even liked Kylo’s hands on her, which she had expected to feel invasive and frightening. She liked the feeling of his big body hovering over her, making her feel protected and safe, like she didn’t have to take care of herself anymore. Like she could relax and everything would be fine. 

 

Which was how she found herself naked, Kylo bare beside her, the blankets pulled over her shivering body as he fondled her. It wasn’t the temperature that had her shuddering every few moments though. First, it had been had been the searing hot touch of his bare chest to hers. Then, it was scratch and trace of his fingers lightly dragging over the sensitive skin of her taut belly and hips.

 

Now… Now it was the wet burn of his mouth as it inched closer to her breast. She couldn’t help the way her body squirmed, thighs flexing and breath panting, embarrassed but excited by something she didn’t understand. He didn’t seem to mind, chuckling that husky masculine sound and hauling her back where he wanted her, leaning his weight on her a bit more when she wiggled too far. Her hands had just settled into his hair, threading her fingers through his pitch dark strands when he suckled her nipple into his hot mouth.

 

Like she had lightning course through her, from her skull to her tailbone, she arched up hard, gasping loudly.

 

He only laughed, murmuring against her skin as one forearm slid under her lower back, keeping her bent and lifted high for him. “Oh, my sweet little Butterfly.” He hummed, blowing cool air across the wet skin of her nipple, watching in rapt fascination as it pebbled and jutted into the air, her throat catching a soft sound. “You are so responsive to me… When is your next heat?”

 

Rey swallowed, thighs rubbing together as she tossed her head, distracted by the way his broad fingers were rubbing over the stiff point of her nipple. “Wha…?”

 

“Your next heat…” He kissed the side of her small breast, his large hand wrapping under the curve of it to sink his fingers deep, massaging the muscles and making her quiver. “When is it?”

 

She squirmed and he shifted, one of his thighs forcing between hers, giving her something to rub against and she sighed in relief. “Ahh, I don’t… I don’t know.” Her hips rolled and her eyes closed at the pressure he was providing. “I’ve never had-” Rey whimpered as she clumsily rubbed her cunt on him, gasping, “-never… never had one…”

 

His head lifted from her chest, his body going still as he looked into her face. “Never?”

 

She shook her head, twisting as she tried to find the friction he had given her before. “The medicine woman… she thought… she thought it was because I didn’t-” She keened softly and Kylo forced himself to move, responding to her need despite him being desperate to know what had gone wrong. At her age, she should have had at least ten heats- his grandfather’s library had indicated that most Omegas had two per year. Back then Omegas had been more common, enough that there was literature about them, but still rare.

 

He nuzzled her neck, sucking softly at the skin, as he prompted her. “You didn’t?”

 

She tilted her face up to the ceiling, her neck bared for his attention, and his eyes lingered hungrily on the place where his mark would rest, her mouth opening and closing a few times before any words came out. “Didn’t…. Not enough food…”

 

He growled, sounding dangerous and aggressive, and she went stiff, her eyes snapping open as she froze like prey that realized she was in the sights of a predator.

 

He couldn’t stop the rumbling of his chest, anger at her being so badly neglected that her body didn’t allow itself to function properly. But he could stop the raspy growl in his throat, and soothingly shushed her, stroking her skin until she relaxed, sucking soft pink bruises into her tanned skin, marks that would fade in a few hours.

 

He would need to speak to Matteo. With feeding her properly and being around their scent all the time, he had no doubt her heat would trigger as soon as her body recovered enough nutrition. And there was no way he would be able to keep from sinking his cock in her once she went into heat. He and Matt would need to figure out what to do about her powers, and fast.

 

His hand drifted down, finding the mound of her cunt and shifting his weight so his hand could slip between it and his thigh. She startled, body jerking and her hands flying down to catch his wrist. “We can’t!”

 

“I am Imperator of Alderaan. We can do anything we please.”

 

She gasped as the pad of his finger moved side to side, finding the way between the swollen folds. “But my powers!” His finger brushed something she had never touched before, and her hips bucked, her next words a high pitched squeal. “Your brother!”

 

Grunting, hesitating at the mention of his brother, Kylo lifted his head as he reined himself in. “Yes… My brother should be here when we first teach you pleasure.” He looked down at her, beautifully flushed with excitement, the tiny hairs along her face sticking to her skin, her body arched and tempting in the soft light of the setting sun drifting through the curtains. But he couldn’t leave her like this, frustrated and aching with unknown need. And it was clearly unknown. For all her responsiveness and easy reaction to his touch, she was clearly untouched before this moment. Her movements were clumsy instead of calculated or trained, and it only aroused Kylo further to know that he and his brother would be the only men to ever touch this erotic creature.

 

With a regretful sound, he slid his hand free of her thighs, and began stroking her side from rib to hip, as he kissed at her mouth. “Let us calm your body, and then we shall rest.” He pulled his leg free from hers, patting her slim thigh and slowly working her down from arousal, positioning her on her side and curling his large frame around her back.

 

When her breathing had evened out and the flush left her skin its regular color under her tiny freckles, he tightened his arms around her delighting in how she relaxed in his arms. Kylo gently kissed her shoulder, his wide palm brushing her hair off her face. “Sleep my Butterfly. I will keep you safe.” She hummed, snuggling against his bicep and he smirked, loving how trusting she was, her lashes already fluttering closed.

 

And in the morning, he would shower her with all the food she could want. He would discover her favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys read the warnings? Did you read the updated tags? Smut ahead.

Matteo was up early the next day, he had many thing to do and needed to speak to Rey and Kylo. He had met with their current wise woman, a former Oracle named Maz who had married years ago. She had answered many of his questions, and without him asking she had given him advice on how to proceed with an Omega woman who must somehow be the mate and wife to both he and his brother, and an Empress to Alderaan. A high demand for an innocent girl from the deserts of nowhere.

 

In the past, when Omegas were more plentiful, an Alpha(especially a wealthy and powerful one) would already have a legal wife by the time he found his Omega mate. Or, an Alpha found his Omega, but the marriage wasn’t socially acceptable. Omegas kept as concubines and second ‘wives’ were mentioned in ancient texts. But now, with the population of Omega’s dwindled to nearly nothing, the idea of casting aside so valuable a wife would be the height of foolish. Her children could help revive the Omega population, and there was no way Matt and Kylo would allow their children to be raised as anything but Princes or Princesses.

 

The idea of setting her aside for a more ‘suitable’ wife put a pit in his stomach, and he hadn’t even scented her properly. Suggesting it to Kylo would probably result in violence. And in order to plant a child in her, they would need to mount her, which they couldn’t do if her powers proved valuable to their rule.

 

Now, he only had to wait for Rey’s prediction to prove false, and then he and Kylo could bed her properly. He hoped her prediction failed; he didn’t know how he and his brother would be able to resist for long if her power was real.

 

Before opening the doors to their shared sitting room, he hesitated, remembering how thin she had been, and spoke quickly to a servant, commanding food brought to them, then opening the double doors and shutting them softly behind him. It was quiet, too quiet for his brother to be awake, and he wondered where Rey had ended up sleeping.

 

Sweeping across the polished floors, he gave a sharp knock at his brother’s private chambers, but heard nothing from inside. Either he was up and about the palace or he was lounging in bed still. With a sigh, he pushed open the heavy door, and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

 

Rey and Kylo were curled in bed together, both clearly naked. The night had been warm, and despite the fact that Matt hadn’t slept next to Kylo since they were children, he assumed he ran as hot as he did, so it was no surprise that even the light bed coverings had been kicked away and tangled around their bodies.

 

Kylo lay on his back, Rey splayed against him, her face pressed to his chest, one hand draped over his waist, and a leg bent and thrown over his. The sheet had twisted in such a way that he could see the bare curve of her bottom and the long sleek arch of her spine, interrupted only by Kylos thick arm wrapped around her back.

 

Forgetting that her scent probably filled the air, he took a deep breath to calm himself before he did something foolish. In that moment Matteo scented her for the first time. Her Omega pheromones had permeated the entire room, mixed with arousal and his brother, and his eyes widened as his body exploded into movement, instincts screaming. “You worthless hangdog!”

 

Launching himself across the room, he grabbed Kylo, yanking the other man from the bed. “I asked you to do one thing!” Kylo was bleary eyed, confused as his brother dragged him across the floor, Rey sitting up in the bed and gasping as she scrambled to pull the sheet around her body to cover her nudity. “Wake up so I can beat you properly, you blockhead!”

 

“Matt, it’s not…”

 

Matteo hissed, cutting Kylo off with near madness in his eyes as he stared down at his dark haired twin. “Do you think me a fool?!” Matt lunged for his brother, and within moments the two of them were wrestling on the floor, Matt trying to strangle his brother, while Kylo avoided and blocked his grip. “I can smell her arousal, smell what you did!”

 

Rey flew from the bed then, the light sheet flowing behind her like dove wings as she ran to their side, trying to separate them. “My lords, stop!”

 

Kylo grunted as Matt landed a punch to his ribs, the air knocked out of him, and he grit his teeth. “I didn’t, Matteo. Listen, LISTEN!”

 

Rey skittered away avoiding them as they rolled over each other, Matt’s toga tangling around the two men, limiting their movements as they slid around the floor. Matt growled from below Kylo, his instincts flaring at the scent of their Omega in distress, the bitter taste of fear filling the room, not thinking clearly enough to realize that he was the one scaring her.

 

Kylo huffed, trying to pin Matt’s arms, but he got clipped in the jaw, falling back and letting Matt have a chance to change their position again. Rey rushed forward breathlessly, grabbing Matt’s shoulder and pulling at his clothes, but she was no match for either of these big males. Matt shook her off and she fell back, crying out in pain as her hip hit the wooden corner of a lounge.

 

Both men froze at the sound, looking over at her as she winced and tried to get back to her feet, sheet slipping between her soles and the cool marble floor. Matt’s throat started to growl again and Kylo quickly spoke. “Scent her… I didn’t take her body, Matteo, I swear it.” Matt’s eyes settled slightly, but his face was still tight with anger. “Scent her, brother. She smells so good.” Kylo’s voice turned coaxing, knowing that scenting her would not only soothe Matt, but also entice him to let them both mount her.

 

Kylo looked over, meeting Rey’s eyes pleadingly, whispering softly. “Spread your legs, my Butterfly. Let him scent you there…” He desperately wanted to soothe her pain, but he couldn’t until Matteo’s instincts settled. There was no way Matteo was in the right mind to allow Kylo near Rey right now.

 

Matt’s throat worked, his adam’s apple bobbing as he licked his lips, watching her like a hawk. She hesitated, and Kylo nodded encouragingly. Her hands shaking, she lay back on the hard floor, no longer trying to stand, and slowly, shyly, spread her legs. She could feel a rush of cool air on her hot womanhood, never having done anything like this, and closed her eyes nervously.

 

It only heightened her other senses.

 

She heard the slide of fabric across the floor, then a hand on her ankle. She flinched and it became impossibly more gentle, feather light touches tracing up her calf, over the ticklish side of her knee, then her inner thigh. She gasped as the sheet was pulled away, and knew both men were looking at her most private place. She had never dreamed this, never thought she would lie on cold marble as two kings looked between her legs in the bright light of morning.

 

She whimpered, turning her head to the side in shame.

 

Within moments, she could sense Kylo at her shoulder, his scent different than his brother’s, his hand stroking her jaw, whispering how beautiful she was, how brave to bare herself for them. She opened her eyes, looking into his face just as Matteo’s hot breath wafted over her folds. Gasping, she lurched up, but Kylo caught her, pulling her into a half reclining position against his chest, Matt’s hands gripping her thighs to keep her spread wide for him.

 

It was an erotic image, looking down to see the blond head between her thighs. His eyes were focused on her cunt, his nose flared and his mouth only inches from her. Her body tightened and she inhaled sharply on a sound, taking in air and the heavy dominant scent of both Alpha males. It immediatly soothed her, but made her body clench again.

 

Matt groaned, licking his lips. “I can… By the Gods, I can see her sweet little hole flex.” With a grunt, giving in to his urges, he bridged the distance, his nose brushing her pubic bone as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He groaned again, louder but deeper, his chest vibrating against her legs as he settled, laying between her legs as if preparing to stay for a while.

 

Rey could feel Kylo panting, his eyes focused on where his brother nuzzled her, his gaze hungry. He held her tight, hands stroking over her chest and shoulders absently. “Taste her… I haven’t… I need to know.” Kylo’s body nearly vibrated with need. Still naked, his cock stood swollen and at attention, jutting from his body like the pillars of the colosseum, or the great obelisks from the southern desert. She stared, shocked, when Matt’s mouth opened and fastened over her mound and the lower lips of her sex.

 

She gasped, her body struggling to move as his tongue stroked between her folds. Kylo growled, holding her tight, one hand cupping her chin to turn her head, his mouth falling on hers like a man starved. Rey whimpered, overwhelmed as one brother kissed and licked at her mouth, the other suckling and swirling his tongue over her tender pussy.

 

She moaned, her blood throbbing in her head and in her lower half, and Kylo grinned. “Such a sweet girl for us…” Gripping her wrist, he guided her hand away from his arm where she had been clinging to him, and pushed it lower. “I want a taste…”

 

Matt raised his eyes, the desperate edge gone now, and he helped guide her hand lower. Encouraging her to stroke her fingers over her cunt, spreading her folds and whispering for her to feel how wet she was. Rey shook her head, breaking the kiss with Kylo as she stared at them in shock.

 

“Sh, shhh, it’s alright my sweet, touch yourself for your Alphas….”

 

“Feel how wet you are? That’s my eager little Omega, right there….”

 

“Put your fingers there…”

 

“Do it…. Dip inside yourself…”

 

Matt held her hand in place, pushing his fingers on her hesitant ones, watching in awe as her tiny fingertips sank slightly into the tightest hole he has ever seen. She whimpered and he leaned forward, his wide tongue darting out to lap at her clit for a moment. Her hips bucked and he smirked in approval when one of her fingers slipped past the tight muscles of her entrance. “You are so beautiful…”

 

She was mewling softly, the sounds soft and high pitched, by the time Matt released her hand, passing her wrist to his brother, who desperatly sucked her fingers into his mouth. Rey gasped, her eyes wide with shock but glazed with lust, crying out as Matt fastened his mouth over her again.

 

Kylo suckled at her fingers, swirling his tongue and grunting. “Please tell me we can make her cum, even if we can’t mount her. I need to see her cum.”

 

Matt nodded. Maz had said that as long as no man’s cock entered her, her powers would remain. So they could lick and finger her to their heart's content. Kylo groaned, muttering about moving to the bed and Matt nodded.

 

Within moments, Kylo had scooped her up and both of them settled in his bed again as Matt stripped, then joined them. His mouth returned to her cunt, now with the intent to pleasure her rather than simply tasting her.

 

Kylo was nipping at her neck, laying next to her with one hand gripping and flicking at her breasts, kissing her mouth and suckling at her lips until they felt swollen and sensitive.

 

When Matt probed her tight entrance, she broke away, gasping and whining as he pushed. “My… Emperor!”

 

Kylo shushed her again, “Not here. Here we are your Alphas. Matt and Kylo.”

 

Her face scrunched, squirming away from the pressure as Matteo pushed a finger against her tiny hole, circling then pushing, circling then pushing, waiting for the tension to give way so he wouldn’t hurt her as his thick finger slipped inside. He hauled her back, holding her down with one hand and the other poked and prodded, his mouth lavishing attention on her clit until she couldn’t take it. Her body throbbed, unable to fight his insistent invasion, and she squealed as one long finger began reaching deep inside her.

 

Kylo pulled away slightly, reaching for a cloth, and watching her face. Rey watched, dazed as he began stroking his cock in long smooth motions, the intensity of his eyes nearly frightening. When Matt began slowly thrusting his finger, pulling out of her slick hole with a tight wet sound before pushing back in, Kylo reached out and grabbed her hand. He wrapped it around his cock, groaning at the sight of her small fingers unable to completely circle his width, and wrapped his larger hand around her, holding it in place as his hips began thrusting.

 

Rey wailed, her small voice echoing in the high ceiling of the room when Matt licked at her clit and curled his finger, her body undulating wildly as the twins chuckled and repositioned themselves, holding her gently in place. Kylo grinned, head falling back as he fucked her fist. “Mounting her is going to be like riding a wild horse….”

 

Matt nodded, humming in agreement as he rubbed his mouth side to side over her perfect mound, his finger fucking her the way his cock was desperate to. His hips were rutting and grinding against the bed, groaning into her cunt every time her hips bucked against his mouth.

 

It didn’t take long. A virgin, already wound tight from Kylo’s teasing the night before, now lavished with the attention of two Alpha males in prime condition… She cried out, fear in her voice and her scent as her orgasm took over her body. Her thighs shook, her body shuddering as she fought the feelings washing over her, shock and arousal flooding her with heat and pleasure. Her abdomen cramped, her neck arching, and her mouth falling open as everything in her went tight and snapped.

 

Matt groaned, his finger trapped inside her as she pulsed around him, unwilling or unable to pull away. “Oh, sweet little bird, you are so tight, so hot and perfect and tight.” How in the heavens were they going to fit inside this tiny beautiful girl….

 

Kylo came watching her face, his cock throbbing and then spilling his seed, hips stuttering as he imagined her making that expression while he poured himself into her. He groaned at the shock on her face, the pure and innocent surprise as his cum spilled over her hand, and laughed. “That’s going to go inside you, my mate.” Her eyes darted up from the mess he had made, and he released her hand with a wide rub of his palm over the skin of her wrist. “My brother and I will plant ourselves inside you until you drip with our seed, over and over until you bear our children.”

 

Using the cloth, he wiped himself clean, grateful his knot hadn’t swollen up and scared her, then pushed at Matteo’s shoulder. The other man looked up, then nodded. Hauling his muscled body up to her other side, Kylo moved into his place between her legs. She jerked as his mouth settled on her as his brother’s had, but now her cunt was swollen and over sensitive, mewling and trying to squirm away. He gentled his lips, lapping at her softly, soothing her flesh as he tasted her.

 

Matteo crouched next to her, his forearm wiping over his face before he grinned down at her. His cock bobbed just above her breasts, and he took himself in hand, pumping slowly. Rey’s eyes were hazy with shock but her face tightened as Kylo continued to lick at the tight hole Matt had played with. “That’s it, watch my cock…”

 

She hissed as Kylo’s teeth lightly touched her clit, then her mouth fell open panting, and Matt could hardly resist the urge to put himself between her peach colored lips. “Fuck! I’m going to cum on your perfect little tits.” He groaned, reaching down to pluck at her nipples, wanting her hard and perky, and a moment later, he splashed over the firm flesh, grunting as his abdomen flexed.

 

Goosebumps broke out over her skin, biting her lip and looking down as he finished. Kylo pulled away slowly, stroking her thighs before crawling up her body, Matt cleaning her off. “Go get a tray. They must be done by now.”

 

Kylo grumbled but, rolled over, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed as Matt cuddled Rey against his side, kissing and nuzzling at her ear, whispering praise. The dark haired twin chuckled. His brother was already as smitten with Rey as he was. There was no way Matt would make them wait to take her properly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Kylo and Matteo hand fed the sated and drowsy Rey bits of fruit, meat, and cheeses, the whole time stroking her body, wanting to get her used to their touch, neither of them was willing to leave her to attend to their day. So instead, Kylo let Matt and Rey bond as they had done during the night, and he cancelled their appointments. Instead of boring meetings and endless planning, he called for the tailor and their personal attendants.

 

They had much to do if they were going to install Rey as their Queen.

 

By the time Rey had returned to a more coherent state, Hux and Mitaka were waiting in the sitting room with the tailor, and in a stroke of genius Kylo had also called the jeweler.

 

Rey shyly tried to get dressed under the sheet, blushing as Kylo and Matt pulled on their tunics without their capes and jewelry, more casual for what was going to be a quiet day in their chambers with their mate. Kylo chuckled, pulling the sheet away and folding her standing body against his, nuzzling her as she shied away slightly, looking at him with uncertain pleasure, embarrassed by the attention and affection she wasn’t used to.

 

Matteo watched with a smirk, before sweeping her out of Kylo’s arms, and swinging her up into his, carrying her cradled to his chest. Standing before the door leading to the sitting room, he paused looking down at her with dark and serious eyes. “You have grown used to the treatment of men such as Unkar Plutt, and I worry that you may not know your place.”

 

Kylo moved to his side, looking at her with as much intensity as his brother, but Matteo ignored him. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he could feel her shrinking into the shell she had grown to protect herself. “You were strong and smart enough to survive until you could be delivered into our care. You are our Queen, no longer a slave.”

 

Her eyes flashed back up to him, wide and shiny with held back emotion, suddenly changing from fear and anger to surprise and wary hope. “Whisper your opinions in our ears, but lower your voice to no one else. Allow no one to disrespect you. You bow to no one and no one commands you.” He leaned in, kissing her more roughly than he had in the past few hours, before pulling away to whisper against her cheek. “No one but us.”

 

Kylo reached out, cupping her chin and turning her face to look at him. “We are your kings, mates, and Alphas. No one else is above you.” His thumb brushed over her lower lip, “Speak your desires during these meetings, and set the precedent for how they must treat you.” Kissing her forehead, he rubbed his short beard on her skin tenderly before releasing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey secretly glanced at the two men lounging nearby as Finn the tailor ran a knotted rope over her body, measuring each of her limbs and body proportions for a new wardrobe. Until everything could be made, he had brought her a stack of simple but beautiful sheaths to wear, in a variety of colors and fabrics. Once she was measured, she dressed in vivid blue silk, belted with a gold toned rope, and with calfskin sandals protecting her feet, he began guiding her through a variety of fabrics and shapes to choose for her tunics and dresses.

 

For the most part Kylo and Matt only watched while lounged a few feet away, handling business with their attendants while keeping a careful eye on the tailor and how he spoke and touched her, but occasionally speaking up on a color or rejecting a fabric that they felt was not luxurious enough. They had already pre-chosen the clothing shapes Rey would be allowed in two categories; clothes for official occasions and clothes for leisure, all with cuts and designs for their pleasure. They were making a clear impression on everyone in the room that Rey was to have only the finest of everything and any choice she made would be fully supported by them. The servants and slaves quickly caught on, treating her as they would the highest born lady of Alderaan.

 

Rey was at a loss. Her whole life she had been told to be quiet, be subservient, and know her place. In Jakku, under the control of Unkar and the Niima clan, ‘her place’ meant a slave worth less than dirt. Her opinion didn’t matter, her comfort didn’t matter, and she was only given the bare basics needed to stay alive. Her value was in her powers, her virginity, and her Omega ability to catch a powerful Alpha mate for the benefit of the clan. Her mind and her individual abilities didn’t matter to Unkar.

 

But after knowing Kylonius and Matteo for less than a day, they wanted to hear her opinions and praise her for surviving in the harsh conditions she had been raised in. They were happy to dress her in the finest silks and wools, when Niima clan had never given her more than rags. The bed she had shared with Kylo had been large and soft and the most comfortable surface she had ever touched, and after sleeping on a pile of rubbish on the floor, she never wanted to leave that bed. They had fed her fine foods until she thought she might be sick, but had only received scraps from Unkar and had to scavenge if she wanted more.

 

They only wanted her for her powers and Omega genes right now, in lust with the way she smelled, not for herself but for what her body could do for them. Despite that, they weren't abusing her and forcing her into submission, instead they were telling her to speak up and asking her to be powerful. They were taking care of her in ways she had never been cared for, providing for her like- well, like the Alpha Kings they were. Demanding the best and getting it, and then handing it to her for her to do with as she wished.

 

Add in the way they had touched her… and licked her…

 

She shook her head, quickly diverting her thoughts before her body started to tingle.

 

It was heady, making her nearly dizzy with how quickly her life had changed for the better. But how long would it last? Would they lose interest with her when she spoke her mind or when she wasn’t the perfect Omega they had dreamed of? They were already hesitating to take her body because of her powers and her possible usefulness to them. Would they choose her powers over loving her?

 

It wouldn’t be the first time she was cast aside for power and monetary gain. Her parents had sold her. Unkar had used her to gain power with the Alderaan Empire. Other slaves had used her as a shield or pretended to be her friend to find her stashes. How long until Kylo and Matt used her?

 

It would be today that her vision proved her worth to them and they would have to decide if they would rather have her as their mate or as their Oracle. Because everything she knew told her that she couldn’t be both.

 

Kylo was speaking to a man named Poe, the jeweler, and Matt was motioning to Finn, speaking to him about the cut of her clothing. Rey was surprised when the jeweler approached her, speaking softly and then, under the watchful eyes of Kylo and Matt, began measuring her bust.

 

She jerked away, her eyes flaring at the offense and she head Matt huff in amusement. Her eyes darted to him, accusing and angry, and he immediately stood, coming to her side. Brushing her hair over her shoulder and baring her neck to him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I adore that you do not want other men touching you, however I want something special made for you.”

 

Rey flushed, hesitating, then taking a tiny step closer to Matt before slowly dropping her protective arms and stiffly allowing access to her body. Poe moved quickly, careful to only touch her with the measuring string and not his fingers, Matt’s ominous presence enough to warn him of the penalty if he thought Poe was too forward with his touches. As soon as the curly haired man was done he took a few quick steps away with a charming smile and moved to the table that had been laid out with several trays, beckoning her closer. “Come Principessa, come see the jewels I have.”

 

Glancing up at Matt, he nodded, nudging her forward. When she took a step, he moved to return to his spot on the lounge with his twin. When she saw what was laid out for her to look at, she gasped, fingers flying to her mouth as her eyes grew to the size of plates. Laid out in row after row, were jewels of all shapes and sizes and colors. Some were already set into wearable pieces and others were loose ready to be plucked and chosen for something.

 

“I will make something beautiful enough to adorn you, My Lady.” Rey watched as Poe motioned to the expanse of wealth laid out, and then bowed deep and long. 

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder at the twins, and found Kylo staring at her with a tilt to his mouth that she was learning meant he found something humorous. Shyly unable to hold his intense gaze, she looked back to the jewels, still shocked at the amount laid out as if it was nothing when just one of the stones could have fed Niima clan for year.

 

She felt him behind her before she heard him, a sense of weight behind her and heat and the scent of him wafting over her, just as his fingers stroked the exposed skin of her shoulder. She jumped, looking at him out the corner of her eyes, and his hand slid down her arm guiding her to a necklace encrusted with clear gems, stroking her fingers over the cool metal and crisp stones.

 

“Touch them. Show me what you like.”

 

Her fingers flexed, eager to touch the white and silver balls, pearls Poe informed her as she ran her fingers over them. She hovered over a pile of blueish purple stones, afraid to touch them until Kylo nudged her. Soon Rey was touching the stones freely, drawn to the baubles in cool colors, liking the twisting vines and flowers of an all gold crown, finger stroking over a mix of simple designs and elegant creations with elaborate workings.

 

When it seemed Rey had looked at more treasure than the world could possibly hold, Poe began packing the jewels away in fabric lined boxes, carefully setting aside the items she had liked. At a loss for what to do, she looked around. Finn had apparently left while she was occupied with Poe, as he was now gone. Hux and Kylo were in a deep conversation, while Matt and Mitaka seemed to be having a more casual conversation. Matt glanced up and noticed her standing aimlessly, and raised his hand to motion her to his side.

 

Her new sandals were a whisper on the smooth marble as she moved to his side, squeaking in surprise when he gripped her wrist and tugged until she tumbled into his lap. Arranging her to his liking- her side pressed to his chest, one of his arms curved around her back, her thighs laid across his as her bottom nestled on his leg. One of his hands stroked her hip through the silk of her new tunic, and Rey glanced up, biting her lip as she felt a wash of embarrassment. But Mitaka was carefully looking at the tapestry on another side of the room, his notes clutched to his chest as he waited for his master to settle.

 

Once Matteo was happy, he cleared his throat, and without a moment of hesitation, Mitaka turned back and began speaking again. “My lady, my name is Mitaka and I am the humble servant of High Emperor Matteo Ren. If there is anything you need, or any problem that needs attention please do not hesitate to ask.” His smile was simpering, clearly a submissive man who was eager to please without malice, with a hint of nervousness about him.

 

The was a pause, the man waiting for something, and Rey just stared at him. Matt’s breath wafted across her ear, and he whispered for her to say something to the man. Blinking, her voice was quivering, but made an attempt at the way Matteo and Kylonius spoke. “Thank you, Mitaka.”

 

The man smiled, as if she had given him a gift, and launched into another small speech. “Were the tailor and jeweler to you liking, My lady? I trust you found the offerings acceptable?”

 

Unsure what to say to that, since everything had been more than acceptable but she knew she probably shouldn’t fawn all over the items, she simply nodded. Sensing her discomfort and uncertainty, Matt curled his arm tighter around her, allowing her to turn her attention from the attendant and instead nestle her face against his shoulder. She wasn’t used to turning to others for help or protection, but this was… nice. Comforting. She hadn’t needed to ask, Matt had noticed her unease and stepped in, giving her himself as an escape. Rey could get used to this. She carefully hid in his shoulder, making it seem as if she was simply tired, and listened as Matt and Kylo went about their business.

 

Mitaka was the kind of servant most masters liked. Bowing and scraping and nervous of reprimand. Probably a former slave. Hux, Kylo’s attendant on the other hand…. He didn’t like Rey. She could tell without him even speaking to her. Hiding in Matt’s arms allowed her to hear both conversations, learning as she listened.

 

Hux was proud. His words were sharp and clipped, never speaking to Rey. If Kylo mentioned something he wanted, Hux made no suggestions for Rey as Mitaka was doing with Matt, and he never said her name. He spoke of ‘the girl’ with a bitter tone. Anything Kylo mentioned wanting for Rey, whether it was changes in their imperial schedule or material items, Hux hummed disdainfully as if Kylo were suggesting they dress a dog in jewels and titles. Rey couldn’t blame him. Two days ago she was the lowest slave of the poorest clan in the harshest desert and now she sat in the lap of an Emperor as he showered her with gifts and affection.

 

After a moment, Matteo got her attention by gently rolling his shoulder, and she looked up at him, catching her breath at how close they were. He had licked between her legs and brought her terrifying pleasure, but somehow looking into his dark eyes from only inches away felt intimate and personal. She held her breath, unable to blink and barely hearing his words.

 

“What?”

 

He chuckled, his eyes knowing. “Would you like a tour of the palace? I can have Phasma or one of the other girls guide you while Kylo and I attend to a few things?” He kissed her nose. “Or you may stay here.”

 

Blinking, wondering what could pull them away, they had seemed adamant about not leaving her side, she nodded. “I would like to see your home. If I am to live here, I should know my way.”

 

He laughed again, pleasure in the sound and not mocking, as his head fell back and his face creased with approval at her answer. “Do not worry, my little HummingBird. You will never be alone and anyone will direct you should you become lost.”

 

Kylo looked over then, eyebrow raised. “You will call her HummingBird?” He nudged his brother’s elbow with his fist, the movement light and sporting. “I’ve been calling her my little Butterfly.” 

 

Matteo grinned, and for a moment, the two of them looked nearly boyish as they smiled at each other in some sort of inside joke that only they knew. When Rey glanced at Mitaka and Hux, neither of them had expressions of understanding, so she quietly watched these powerful men as they enjoyed their private joke.

 

After a moment, their faces fell back into the carefully neutral and controlled expressions she was going to start calling their ‘king faces’ and they both looked at her questioningly. She blinked, wondering if she had missed another question in her rapt study of them, but no, Matt lifted a hand and brushed her hair back over an ear. “Is there anything you would like to see? I will ensure your guide takes you there.”

 

Biting her lip, a nervous gesture of hers that they were learning as well as she was learning their movements, she rubbed her thumb on the back of her other hand, speaking softly. “Do you… I saw many plants in the courtyard when I was brought here. I’d like to go there.” She hesitated, knowing her second request might get her in trouble.

 

But Matt only tapped her chin, bringing her eyes back to his, sensing that she was holding back. “Tell me. There is something else.”

 

She nodded, then her head tilted to the side and she whispered in a barely audible tone. “Do you have a library?”

 

Matteo’s eyes widened, his head pulling back slightly to look at her with a small bemused smile. “Of course.”

 

“What did she ask for? I couldn’t hear her.” Kylo grumbled, for the first time showing irritation that Matt was blessed with her on his lap and he was not.

 

“She asked to go to the library.” Matt was looking oddly pleased, like a cat that had gotten away with something and Rey didn’t know what caused that expression. “Can you read, my little Bird?”

 

With a small movement, she nodded. “Some. Slowly.” She swallowed, looking down at her ragged nails as she fidgeted with the fine silk over her legs. “Unkar had no use for scrolls and books, so sometimes I could take one from the rubbish without him noticing.” Looking at them, expecting to see disgust and surprised by the mix of interest and impressed.

 

Kylo and Matt traded looks with each then, mentally tallying Unkar’s crimes, then nodded. “Very well, I shall add that to your itinerary. In the latter part of the day, you will be brought to us for our meal and we shall spend the rest of the day together. How does that sound?”

 

Glancing between them, looking for some sign that they would punish her for even daring to hope, she meekly nodded. “I… I would like that, My Lords.”

 

They smiled, and then stood, Matt with her in his arms and Kylo with a few words to the attendants before waving them away. Then they returned to Kylo’s chambers as the doors closed.

 

Matteo and Kylo put on their over robes and capes, Kylo in red and Matt in dark blue, and began looking the part of Imperator and Emperor. Gold laurel leaf circlets on their heads, rings slipped onto fingers, and heavy warriors sandals on their feet. Their mannerism seemed to change with every piece they put on, becoming stiffer and colder and more royal.

 

Rey didn’t know them well, but she didn’t like it. She prefered the softer clothes and the easy smiles, but she understood they must put on armor for a different kind of battle. Apparently even these men needed the protection. And if her vision proved true, they would need all the help they could get.

 

Phasma and far more guards than Rey expected arrived just as she and the twins were leaving Kylo’s bedchambers and entering the shared sitting room. Matteo and Kylo traded strong warning words with the guards, while Phasma began guiding Rey out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Period/Historical violence in this chapter.
> 
> Though it is not graphically described, there is a fight and a stab wound happens. There are mentions of torture but no descriptions or active torture scenes, and a glossing over of the healing of the stab wound.

Once Rey was safely in the care of Phasma and a group of trusted guards, Kylo and Matt moved to their war room. From there, instead of waging war and resolving economic issues, there they argued, debating what to do about their little Omega. Matteo told Kylo about her vision and Kylo told him what he had learned about Rey’s heats.

 

Matt did not believe Rey had powers, but he wanted to see if her vision came true to prove if she did. He argued that he didn’t want her to have powers, it would make it an easy decision to claim her. Kylo didn’t care if she had powers or not. He wanted to mate her and bed her properly, no matter the consequences. It took Matteo promising that Kylo could have her first when they finally took Rey’s virginity before the dark haired brother would agree to caution.

 

After coming to an agreement, they began planning how they would install her as their queen. No matter how quickly they might wish to do so, a wedding of Alderaan’s rulers would take longer than a few days to plan and complete. So they did what they could. Arranging a tutor for her to assess her skills at reading, writing, and numbers, calling for possible attendants for her as she would need her own entourage, and preparing the decrees announcing their marriage and her status. But they could begin introducing her to the senate and nobles, and could do a symbolic but legally unofficial mating ceremony. It would give her some rights and privileges of a noble woman, but not the legal standing, protection, and royal power that a later marriage would provide. Until then, Matteo and Kylo would be on high alert, their instincts already demanding over-protection and obsessive care for her needs and comforts.

 

It took hours, the sun trekking across the sky and marking a steady passage of time, before they were satisfied with their plans. It was only then, when the took a break to stretch and take water that they heard people in the garden.

 

Their war room had a terrace that shared a view of the walled but open garden, a private courtyard with a bathing pool and only a few entrances, their sitting room and bedroom overlooking the protected area from the other side.

 

Glancing out, Kylo smiled, silently motioning for his brother to join him and they both moved to watch, eager to see her, a breath of fresh air and a shaft of light in their dark and stuffy tasks. Watching her was enjoyable, bringing the men peace, each smiling fondly in their own ways. Matteo crossed his arms over his chest, hip propped against the rail while Kylo bent, his elbows on the cool stone and his hands loosely together as they watched Rey. She moved with a soft amazement and easy joy, gently cupping the few living plants and sadly brushing at the many dead ones, guards trailing her and Phasma as they roamed the area.

 

When the tall blonde turned her face up, Matteo caught Phasma’s eye without disturbing Rey, who was still bent to look through a few low planters. He motioned for her to be brought to their dining hall and Phasma nodded. The twins left the terrace, moving in sync as they headed towards their afternoon meal.

 

Within a few minutes, both the twins and Rey were arriving at the hall where Matt and Kylo usually ate, lounging couches and low tables spread around the room, along with servants and slaves ready to provide anything they asked for. The guards that arrived trailing Rey and Phasma scattered around the room, protecting their kings. Kylo claimed Rey’s presence this time, catching her around her waist and urging her to share a lounge with him, which turned into him arranging her to lay atop him. Matteo rolled his eyes good-naturedly, eating his meal with a casual but wary eye.

 

Nuzzling the side of her head, Kylo rubbed a broad hand over Rey’s back. “Tell me of your day.”

 

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand despite how it was gently toned, Kylo used to being obeyed and unconsciously expecting everyone to do as they were told. After all, he was a king and had been born nobility before taking the throne. Rey felt her skin prickle, wanting to bristle at the heavy handedness of the command, but lowered her eyes and obediently spoke of the things she had seen and liked, feeling a bit better about his domineering behavior when he listened intently and showed interest in what she said by nodding and commenting.

 

Despite their calm demeanor, both men were on guard for attack. Everything seemed fine, and they had begun to relax, Matteo joining their conversation, enjoying their time together, until they neared the end of their meal. Suddenly, Rey’s eyes went unfocused for a moment, before she hissed and darted out of her spot on Kylo’s lap to slap away the goblet Hux was delivering to Matteo.

 

_ ‘Before the sun sets, an attempt will be made on your lives. Be wary or another will slither into the crown like a snake through the Hosnian River.’ _

 

They had been expecting an assassin to try for a dagger between the ribs or some other obvious attack, they were honorable warriors afterall. They had not expected poison.

 

Hux gasped in shock, his hand whipping up with the intent to backhand her as his face hardened with malice. Rey instinctively stepped away and raised her hands, crouching to avoid a blow, but a shout from Kylo stopped him. Both Kylo and Matt shot to their feet, and in the span of an instant, Hux’s face twisted, turning evil instead of just angry, and he reached for the blade at his waist, lunging for the master he betrayed. “Death to the interlopers! Hail to the true Emperor Snoke!”

 

It happened so fast, the slaves and guards around the room stunned and slow to react, their training making them hesitant to attack a noble man who had attended Imperator Kylonius for years.

 

“NO!” Rey darted back in front of Kylo, her fear of him burning away in the flame of anger and fear of losing the future she had been promised, her small but strong hands wrapping around Hux’s wrist. But she was no match for him, even as Kylo leapt forward, grabbing her around the waist to pull her away and out of range, raising his own hand and turning his body to try and protect hers. Matteo was a step too far away, and even as the guards surged into the center of the room, they were too late and he and could only watch in horror as the blade plunged down, cutting across Kylo’s face and shoulder then sinking deep into Rey’s thigh.

 

Rey didn’t scream, even though she went white as a sheet. A few guards had descended on Hux with shouts and swords before he could pull back and stab at her again. Rough hands pulled the redheaded traitor away, dragging him to the floor, kicking away his blade and pinning him down, waiting for orders.

 

Rey wobbled, her knees buckling and Kylo caught her, shouting as he cradled her in his arms and sank to the floor in a pool of blood. “Bring the Healer! NOW!” Matteo dropped to their side, kneeling next to them. “Rey!”

 

“My Lord… You are bleeding.” She was looking up into Kylo’s face, blinking too quickly and speaking too calmly, as she tried to to wipe away the blood dripping from his chin. Shock was making her forget the puncture in her own body, they had seen it before and knew what would happen if she didn’t receive care quickly. Matt hushed her, “Hush, my sweet, save your breath. Look at me and stay awake.” He pushed Kylonius away to attend to his own injury while Matteo held her, carefully putting pressure on the wound despite her cries of pain, while commanding her to keep her eyes open.

 

The servants and slaves in a tizzy, some fearfully huddled in corners weeping while others ran around unsure of what to do, guards snapping orders and removing anyone who didn’t need to be in the room until the healer arrived.

 

In a whirl, the doctor arrived and a guard was quick to bring her to Kylo’s side. “Not me, you blockhead!” He growled, waving the man off and pointing to Rey. “Jyn, attend my mate!”

 

Jyn only raised her eyebrows in surprise, and was quick to turn her attention to the girl, shouting for her assistant to stitch their Imperator’s face while she worked on Rey.

 

A guard approached Kylo, Matt busy keeping rey as still and calm as he could while Jyn worked, speaking low. “What do you command for the traitor?”

 

Kylo didn’t move, the needle piercing his face preventing him from turning his head, but his expression hardened. “Torture him.” Kylo paused as the assistant medic shifted, “As long as you can. When he can take no more and is near death, cut his limbs and pieces from his body, and remove his head. Mount the large parts at the gates to the city.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey woke up to a mouth that felt like cotton and her eyes filled with the sand dunes of Jakku. Every part of her ached, but there was a throbbing pain in her thigh that wouldn’t let her drift back into the pleasant feeling of unconsciousness. It pulsed in time with her heartbeat and the more it hurt, the harder it throbbed, and the harder it throbbed the more it hurt. She had been whipped, skin split by leather, and had injured herself before, but this was a new and deeper pain, so thick that she couldn’t even cry out, only whimpering softly.

 

After a moment, a soft hand rested on her forehead and she grimaced, her skin not liking the touch. “Wake up, Rey.” The voice was gentle but firm, letting Rey know that the owner knew she was aware and allowed no hiding. “Open your eyes and I can give you something for the pain.” The voice coaxed her, and she nodded, gritting her teeth and prying open her heavy eyes, stuck together with sleep grit. It hurt, but she continued prying her lashes from each other, the bright light like needles driving through to her mind.

 

A woman, old enough to be her mother, but by no means  _ old _ , sat on the edge of soft but small cot. In a room she didn’t recognize, Rey looked around, assessing her location. It smelled of herbs and blood. That meant a kitchen or a medicinal healer. And since this room was filled with jars, books, clean rags, and a few beds instead of pots and pans, it couldn't be a kitchen.

 

Her voice croaked, harsh and dry and far lower than she intended when Rey managed to eke out a few words. “What…” She coughed, the movement jarring her painfully, “What happened?”

 

“A traitor attacked. I’m told you defended our Imperator.” The woman nodded, when Rey motioned for water, getting a squat cup as she spoke. “I’m Jyn. Our mighty rulers commanded I care for you myself as I would share your fate if you die. Apparently, you are to be our queen.”

 

Rey choked on the sip of water she had taken, but the woman only chuckled. “Worry not, I have known the mighty Rens since they were knee high. They would never raise a hand to me.”

 

Jyn handed her another goblet, this time with a thick syrup like substance inside that smelled foul. She nodded, forcing Rey to take it. “You are going to be alright with a bit of time.”

 

Rey tried to lift herself into a sitting position, gasping in pain and the woman helped, moving soft pillows behind her back to prop her up. “But… What happened. I got fuzzy after I saw that Hux had poisoned the wine.”

 

Jyn nodded. “Ah, your visions leave you forgetful?” Rey nodded, and the other woman continued speaking. “Well, I was not there, but the guards and servants have been singing your praises, confirmed by the rulers of Alderaan.”

 

“I’m told that after you knocked away the poisoned goblet, Hux drew a knife and you lunged into his way. You took what should have been a death blow to Imperator Kylo.”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes trying to think. “I remember there was… Kylo had blood on his face?”

 

Jyn nodded, brushing Rey’s hair back into some sort of order after her lying in bed for so long. “The knife struck, and he will have a nasty scar, but he will live. It will be rather dashing once it heals, I think. You took the worst of it in your leg. Saved his life if I had to guess.” Jyn nodded down at the bandage on Rey’s thigh, keeping her hands in the younger girl’s hair. 

 

“What happened to Hux….” Rey didn’t make eye contact for this question, almost afraid to know, but knowing it would be bad.

 

Jyn shook her head, refusing to answer. Instead she sighed, and turned the conversation. “You have been asleep for a day and a half to recover, and the men have probably already been told you are awake and on their way here as we speak, but…” She tied off Rey’s hair with a small string from her pocket. “No matter what they want, you are neither well enough to leave, nor receive their… attentions.” Jyn made pointed eye contact with Rey, going so far as to lean down and into her face when Rey tried to avoid the look. “Do you understand, Rey?”

 

She nodded. As much as she enjoyed the touch of Kylonius and Matteo, having the enforced distance of her injury between them would serve her well. It was hard to think when they touched her, and now that her visions had proved her worth to them, she had many hours to worry what they would do with her and how she should react to it.

 

Jyn’s face softened, and she patted Rey’s shoulder. “Lean back, I must check your bandages and it will hurt. I’d like to be done before they arrive.” Jyn gave Rey a knowing and exasperated look. “They do not like seeing you in pain and get very mean about it.”

 

Luck was not with Jyn though, Matt and Kylo bursting in just as Rey squealed in agony, guards close behind them and crowding into the room, on high alert so soon after the assassination attempt. Both of them growled, and though one was blond and the other dark, one with a new gash and the other unharmed, they were identical in the fury on their faces.

 

But Jyn, for all that she would have preferred they not arrive at that exact moment, took it in stride without a flinch. “Be calm, My Lords, I’m cleaning her wound.”

 

They didn’t yank the woman away from Rey, though they paced and hissed angry words at her every time Rey flinched and stifled a sound of pain. She could smell how riled up they were and it only added to her own fear and agitation until Jyn gave the three of them stern looks. Other than the scolding look, she only continued to work and tried to ignore the men as she tidied Rey’s wound.

 

As soon as she was done, Kylo and Matt were pushing themselves between Jyn and Rey, forcing the healer away as she shook her head with a sort of motherly amusement, both of them attempting to sit on the sides of her cot and leaving what felt like a sliver of space for Rey. She shrank a bit, wide eyed and nervous, surrounded by their big bodies and commanding presence.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“We wanted to be here when you woke-”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

Despite their physical pushiness, they spoke softly to her, their hands reaching to stroke her back and arms but halting a hair from her skin, as if afraid their touch might hurt her. Both of them ran their eyes over her, taking in her tired face, her pale skin, and the few bruises that complemented the stab wound.

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“When can she be moved?” Matt’s head turned, catching Jyn with the demand.

 

Kylo nodded, his own eyes pinning the older woman. “We want her in our chambers where we can keep her safe.”

 

The dark haired woman only shook her head where others might have given in to them. “Not yet. She should stay here until the bleeding fully stops.”

 

Both men grumbled, twitching and narrowing their eyes. “You can attend to her in our rooms.”

 

“Moving her before the bleeding stops could injure her further.” Jyns reply was composed and calm, not a hint of fear of them in her words or actions.

 

A heavy breath huffed from Kylo, annoyed at her second denial, but Matt only clenched his jaw and nodded. “Very well, we will have our things brought here.”

 

This made Jyn pause. “What?” She looked at the Emperor with wide eyes, her eyebrows quirked up.

 

“If you will not allow her to come to our chambers, we will make your sickroom our chambers until she can be moved.” Kylo smirked, while Jyn opened and closed her mouth a few times in shock. “We are not leaving her.”

 

For the next three days, one of the twins was with her at all times, driving Jyn crazy and crowding her sickroom. Kylo was either getting in the way and growling every time Jyn changed Rey’s bandages, bringing her foods she shouldn’t have yet, or making her laugh and be more active than she should. Matt was better behaved, but still had his entourage with him, holding meetings in her ward that got in the way of the day to day activities.

 

Finally she had enough. Though Jyn would rather wait another day, Rey had stopped bleeding that morning, and gentle prodding of the wound had not torn it open again. So, with a frustrated growl, she allowed Kylonius and Matteo to take Rey back to their rooms, provided they used a litter to carry her and refrained from straining Rey.

 

Now she was settled in Matteo’s bed, with more pillows than she thought existed, and a personal attendant that Kylo and Matt made sure doted on her with nearly as much care as they did. Her name was Rose and Rey found it quite humorous the way the younger girl had giggled at Finn when he delivered a stack of new clothes.

 

They were just as protective, but it was more relaxed in their own chambers than it had been in the medical room. Jyn seemed to have a sixth sense for when the men were feeling like tempting fate to touch her, because every time the tension rose between Rey and one of them, she arrived to check her wound.

 

It was becoming frustrating, even to Rey. She didn’t necessarily want to tempt fate and have them both descend on her like ravenous wolves, which they sometimes looked at her as if they were, but she would like to try more of the small things like kissing.

 

One evening the three of them were lounged in Matteo’s bed, they had all set up camp there rather than move back and forth between his and Kylo’s bed, and Rey finally had the courage to ask the question that had been itching at her.

 

“What… What will happen now that you believe my visions?” Her voice was smaller than she would have liked. Rey wanted her voice to be strong when she asked the question, but she had never felt weaker than exposing her insecurity at that moment.

 

Matt raised and eyebrow and turned from the scroll he had been going over with her, while Kylo stopped playing with her hair to look at her more fully. “What do you mean?”

 

“You cannot bed me or I will lose my powers.” Rey swallowed, throat burning with both need to know while wishing she didn’t need to ask. “What will you do with me?”

 

Matteo shrugged, looking back to his scroll. “Oh little Hummingbird, don’t worry, we will not cast you aside. We can continue as we have.”

 

Only because Kylo was watching her so closely did he see the flash of hurt cross her face before she nodded, burrowing down and hiding her face in the pillows with mumbled words saying she was tired.


	6. Chapter 6

 

A few days later, Rey woke to find a very specific outfit laid out for her with several piles of jewelry, Rose seated nearby working on some sewing as she waited for Rey to wake. It wasn’t unusual for her to wake and them be gone, Rose watching over her in their chambers and guards outside, Kylo and Matt had duties and Rey’s injury required rest so she had been sleeping later and more often. But it was odd that they had chosen her outfit for the day, and she hadn’t worn jewelry yet since she had been injured so soon after coming into their care.

 

Rose smiled, finishing her stich work and coming over to the side of the bed, bringing a food tray. “My Lady.” Rose smiled and Rey shyly covered her nudity with the sheet. She still wasn’t used to being served, and she especially wasn’t used to having others act as if her nudity were normal.

 

Matteo and Kylonius preferred her to sleep naked, despite her injury preventing them from doing anything, seeming to take comfort even in the simple pleasure of their bare skin pressed to hers as they traded turns holding her in the dark. She never woke or shifted during the night without finding one of them possessively and protectively wrapped around her, limbs thrown over her, or her pulled on top them.

 

“The Emperor commanded that you eat and dress, and meet them in the throne room as soon as you can.” Rose gave her conspiratorial smile and a wink, “But the Imperator said not to rush or overwork your injury.”

 

Rey chuckled, that sounded about right, and motioned to the clothing. “Why?”

 

Rose shrugged, and only brandished food at her, watching carefully to make sure she ate. Rey did not know, but both Matteo and Kylonius had given Rose very firm instruction to monitor Rey’s food intake and report to them at the end of the day. They wanted her well fed, and Rose was to provide food anytime Rey asked.

 

After being stuffed full, Rey refusing food twice before Rose relented, the serving girl brought a cloth and bowl of warm water for Rey to wipe her face and body. She could not submerge herself in a bath for another week according to Healer Jyn, much to her dismay. After the giddy pleasure of a full hot bath, Rey had been looking forward to trying it again.

 

Then, the two young women carefully maneuvered Rey to the edge of the bed and began slipping the outfit over her head.

 

The fabric was something Rey had never felt before, a mix of soft and sleek with a hint of stretch, and light despite the amount of bright white fabric. It had ribbon like straps that wrapped over her torso and crossed behind her neck, fabric covering nearly her entire front, but left her back bare, the fabric draping luxuriously over her bottom and hips. After slipping the gold bangles over her wrists, the dangling jewels in her ears, and a strange necklace with many strands draping over her chest that they couldn’t quite figure out, Rey stood. She looked down, and as Rose puttered around her helping her put on her slippers, she noticed the way the fabric delicately gaped at her hips and a slit between her breasts added daring to an already sensual outfit.

 

Her Alphas definitely had a type of dress they liked on her.

 

Rose was smiling gently, adjusting the fall of fabric here and there before making a soft sound of satisfaction. “Oh, My Lady, you look…”

 

Rey blushed. “It is a bit much don’t you think?”

 

Rose immediately shook her head. “Oh no, you look like a goddess.”

 

The two young women looked at each other for a moment before giggling. “Stay here, My Lady, I’ll have the guards bring the litter.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes, and once Rose was out of sight, she began walking, slowly and with a limp but walking. She was halfway across the sitting room when the guards and Rose returned with the chair that had been modified so they could carry her easily, and they stared at her in shock before voices rang out and Rose rushed over.

 

Though the guards were unwilling to touch her to get her into the chair, but they also didn’t want to let her walk down to the throne room. Both options would anger their kings. Rose fluttered around Rey, but she just continued hobbling out of the sitting room and into the hall. “Please, please, Lady Rey, I beg you, please sit…”

 

“I don’t want to sit, Rose, I’ve been sitting for a week and a half...” Rey grumbled, slowly making her way down the long hall, ignoring how keeping her balance on the smooth floor made her thigh burn.

 

Rose and the guards followed, still carrying the litter and trading nervous looks. They became visibly more anxious, shifting their weight and glancing around, the closer they got to the throne room. When they were just outside the tall heavy door, ignoring the surprised looked of the guards standing there, Rose hurried in front of Rey. “Lady Rey, you must sit now, surely…”

 

Rey shook her head, half pushing past the younger girl and half moving around her, the guards opening the doors slowly, trying to give Rose time to coax Rey into her chair. Rey straightened her back trying to walk tall despite her injury, and limped into the room.

 

Only to stop short.

 

The room was partially filled with people, nobels, guards, and servants. But what struck her into stillness was the sight of her Alphas.

 

Matteo and Kylonius nearly glowed with their tunics and capes, adorned with more finery than she had seen them wear before, the torchlight hitting the gold and jewels, sunlight highlighting their hair like halos over the twins heads. They turned in unison to look at her, their pleased looks fading to glowers.

 

Matt moved down the steps and to her side quickly and with a predatory grace, his expression furious as Kylo crossed his arms over his chest and watched with narrowed eyes. Rey blinked, suddenly wary and nervous of if she had upset him, but instead of reprimanding her for some unknown wrong, he crowded into her space. Wrapping his arms around her, he hauled her against him, and Rey sighed in unintentional relief as his hold on her lifted some of her weight off her thigh.

 

Getting more used to their very physical affection was taking time, but Rey found herself relaxing against him, taking comfort in his protective and supportive embrace, despite his harsh words. Until she realized that he was yelling at Rose and the guards, despite his gentle touch with her.

 

“-WALKING, after you were told-”

 

She wiggled, his hold loosening slightly, and she tugged at the front of his tunic. “My lord, please…”

 

Matt’s grip on her tightened, silencing her for a moment, and she glanced back to see Rose cowed and kneeling subserviently, the guards on one knee and heads bent as their Emperor berated them. “- injury has been made worse by your actions, I will have -”

 

Gasping, Rey slipped a hand to his neck, cupping his jaw and drawing his face to look at her. “Matteo, please! I wanted to walk.”

 

His eyes sharpened, looking down at her with a heat in his eyes that had nothing to do with their usual fire of lust. “You wanted to walk…”

 

“Yes. They urged me to use the chair but...” Rey looked up at him, watching as tiny muscles in his face flickered and he hid his emotions, carefully choosing his words.

 

“You disobeyed us?”

 

Rey swallowed nervously, then nodded. In the few weeks that she had been with them, she had never heard that cold tone come from either of them.

 

His hands tightened on her imperceptibly to others, but just enough that she could tell he was angry.

 

With a growl, he commanded everyone be ushered out of the room for a few moments, the regular guards already outside every entrance to this room. Gripping her jaw with a big hand that was a fraction too tight, his strength and power clear in his touch, he forced her head up to look at him. “If you were not injured, you would be punished. You were told to use the litter at all times outside our chambers.”

 

“But-”

 

“I was not finished.” Matt’s hand tightened, and Rey bit her lip, lowering her eyes before looking back up at him. “They were commanded the same. The next time you disobey an order from your Alphas, there will be consequences.”

 

“We do not ask much of you, and will not command you over trivial things. But your health is of utmost importance to us.” He leaned in, whispering in her ear, soft and menacing, making her shiver as her skin prickled and her nipples tightened in a dark arousal she didn’t understand. “I can never harm you, my HummingBird. But if you force them to disobey, they will be flogged, their wages lost, and their family hungry, because of you.”

 

Rey stared at him in shock, her body trembling against his.

 

“Do not put them in the position of choosing whether to obey you or to obey us. Because Kylo and I will destroy anyone to keep you well and safe.” Matteo leaned in, kissing her roughly.

 

Rey whimpered, her arms wrapping around his neck as the rest of her went boneless, his body pumping angry and dominant pheremones into the air until she was nearly drowsy with the need to please him, to soothe her Alpha back into happiness. She shouldn’t have been aroused or pleased by his threats and his domineering behavior, shouldn’t have felt a swell of preening pride in her chest at this man’s fierceness. But she did. She had never felt more protected, their obsessive need to take care of her should have been stifling, but it wasn’t.

 

It was freeing.

 

Rey was jolted from her soft submissive state by Kylo clearing his throat, his eyes no longer angry, but lacking the amusement he usually found in her. Matteo pulled back with a nod, helping her to Kylo’s side, where the dark haired twin leaned in a whispered his own warnings and planted a kiss on her, while the guards and other servants were let back in.

 

There were a few nobles that seemed at ease and familiar; an older woman with greying brown hair that was looped in intricate braids around her head and a older man with a tanned face and a cavalier smirk. When everyone was back in the throne room, Kylo motioned to an older man with a beard, who approached with a wide smile.

 

“Are you ready, My Lords?”

 

Matteo nodded and he and Kylo positioned her between them facing the man, coaxing her to hold out her hand. A servant held out several lengths of rope and Kylo distributed them to Matt and Rey; the blue to Rey, a red to Matt, and kept a black for himself.

 

Sensing that something was going on, but unwilling to ask after being scolded by Matt, Rey followed along as a knot was tied, binding the three ropes together, and then the three of them began braiding it together. Once it was complete, they used one hand to grasp each of hers, holding their arms out as the man began to wind, wrap, and tie the now braided rope around the four hands.

 

Once they were securely tied together, Kylo cleared his throat again, looking at Matt with a seriousness than made Rey aware this was an important occasion. Then he began speaking and Rey felt tears gather in her eyes.

 

“Matteo Ren, son of Leia and Han, my brother and my twin. You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. As we once shared our mother’s womb, we now share in this covenant and this woman.” Kylo leaned forward his forehead pressing to Matt’s in a sort of embrace, both men closing their eyes, before he pulled away and turned his gaze on Rey.

 

“Rey of Jakku, daughter of the gods and the sun and the sands. My heart beats for you now, my living for your benefit and dying at your discontent. I will be the shield that defends you, your life mine to protect. I shall be the hand that feeds you, providing for you the first bite of my meat and sip of my cup, until we taste the sweetness of the afterlife. And even in death, I shall be yours.”

 

Kylo leaned in, his free hand wrapping around her waist and kissing her deeply, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and leaving her breathless. It wasn’t until she tried to pull her hands away from where they were bound together, trying to reach out and touch him, that he finally pulled away. He was breathing hard as she was, and for a moment they only stared at each other. But then Rey heard the soft clapping of a few people, and felt her stomach drop at the realization that a herd of people had just seen that. And she had somehow forgotten they were there.

 

Matt tugged at her hand gently, drawing her attention then, speaking in the same imperious and projecting tone his brother had. “Kylonius Ren, son of Leia and Han, my brother and my twin. You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. As we once shared our mother’s womb, we now share in this covenant and this woman.” He repeated the movement of his brother, leaning in to place his forehead against Kylo’s, breathing for a moment before pulling away and looking down at Rey.

 

“Rey of Jakku, daughter of the gods and the sun and the sand. My thoughts are of you alone now, your needs my highest priority.  I shall honor you above all others, and only quarrel in private, telling no strangers my grievances . I will be the sword that protects you, your life mine to defend. I shall never cry out for another nor will any receive the attention which should be yours, until we rest in the arms of the afterlife. And even in death, I shall be yours.”

 

Rey swallowed, aware that she had begun crying, tears trickling down her cheeks, but unable to control the flow of joy spilling out of her. Though this wasn’t a legal marriage here in the capital city, ceremonies like this were common in the desert- though she had never heard vows so beautiful. When Matteo leaned in to kiss her, she sobbed softly into his mouth, and felt his hand soothingly stroke the back of her head, rubbing her face in his shoulder after their kiss.

 

When the older man looked at her expectantly, Matt and Kylo shook their heads. They had given her no warning and didn’t expect her to have anything prepared, but she surprised them by nodding quickly.

 

“Matteo and Kylonius Ren,” Despite her language difficulties, she tried to follow the format they had used, remembering the vows she had heard before from other joinings and trying to speak from her heart. “Sons of Leia and Han. I give my body and spirit into your care, and I will trust and obey your concerns for me. I shall serve you in all the ways you require, that the honey will be sweeter from my hand and...”

 

Rey paused, her brow creasing as she searched for the phrase she wanted, Kylo and Matt only shared a fond look without rushing her. “And… The honey shall be sweeter from my hand and the words of my mouth never slander you. I shall trust in you, as I trust the night star to guide me and the bright sun to warm me. My Alphas, even in death, I shall be yours.”

 

The moment she finished, both men swooped towards her, and she wasn’t sure which one kissed her first, only that she moaned softly, before her face was turned and plush lips settled on hers again.

  
When she finally blinked the daze from her eyes, Kylo and Matt were looking at the older man as he finished the ritual. “ Now you are bound one to the other. Though you may remove the ropes, these are ties not easy to break. May your bond last in this life and beyond.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read the tags right? Things are getting a little sexy and a little weird. So, Proxy sex as I am using it is like a proxy marriage(it is how people get married long distance, they have a stand in). Basically, a body is being used in place of another. So, Sex by proxy is having sex with one person when the person you want to have sex with is not able to have sex.
> 
> You have been warned. Dead dove, do not open.

An hour later, Kylo, Rey, and Matt were locked in their chambers, their servants and guards commanded not to disturb them until the next day.

 

Rey was laid out like a nude offering, body splayed on Matteo’s bed and arched over a huge pile of bedding. She was pink and flushed, Matt kneeling between her legs, naked and grunting as his hips thrust, buttocks flexing as one hand fondled between her legs and the other played with one of her tits, kissing and mouthing at her neck.

 

Under Rey was a pile of pillows, and under the pile of pillows was a slave girl. 

 

When Matt had called for a concubine, Kylo had protested in shock. On their bonding night, after promising Rey she would be the only woman to receive their attentions, Matt thought to call a fuck slave to their sacred bed? But after explaining his idea to Kylo, the brothers had agreed to the compromise. Rey was hesitant, hurt and confusion clear on her face, but had agreed, wanting to please them and be close with them after the emotional morning.

 

The slave was almost completely covered, hidden by sheets and pillows, allowing Matt the illusion of fucking Rey while not risking the loss of her powers, and both Kylo and Matt were careful, not allowing the slave to touch Rey.

 

Matt had been rutting in the slaves ass, his hand fingering and stroking Rey’s cunt, pleasing her based on the wet shine Kylo could see. Rey was lost in bliss, eyes wide but a small smile on her face as she looked at him, excitement coursing through her as she felt Matt attending to her needs, watching as Kylo took his pleasure in the mouth of another slave, again covered in a sheet so none of the lovers had to look at them or touch them more than needed.

 

Groaning as a wet mouth obediently took his length, Kylo kept his eyes on Rey, alternating between ignoring Matt and pretending he was Matt, eyes only for Rey and her reactions, cataloging everything that made her squirm and moan.

 

Every now and then, as Matteo working himself in the slave but wishing it was Rey, she would turn her head and her hazy eyes would meet Kylo’s, sharing a moment even as his twin groaned above her. Then her back would arch and she would kiss at Matt’s throat her lips fluttering over the skin of his neck where a mating mark belonged, her fingers gripping his blond hair and breaking the eye contact, but Kylo knew that their connection was never broken.

 

It didn’t take long before Matteo found his rhythm, Rey moaning and whimpering under him, the sound of a slave sucking Kylo’s cock, and the feel of fucking a woman even if it wasn’t the woman his body cried out for, and Matt groaned, spilling into the slave’s ass and thrusting hard.

 

He shuddered, pulling out of the slave with a wet flop of his cock against the girl’s thigh, eager to leave her body as soon as possible. His knot hadn’t swollen, and he was grateful to not be locked to a slave for the next few minutes. After a few breaths, he rolled Rey over, waving the slave away, and the girl left with a downcast expression and walking as if she was sore. Kylo wasn’t surprised, as both he and his twin were large, and both of them were listening to Rey’s sounds of pleasure, not the slave. All they cared about was Rey.

 

Kylo bumped the remaining slave girl with a thrust of his hips, making her gag at the sudden movement and he motioned for her to take the same place that the other had left. After Matt helped to arrange the girl and the pillow barrier hiding her, neither of them caring to see or hear the slave when all they wanted was Rey, Kylo mounted her.

 

Only to be stopped by Matt’s voice as his twin settled on the lounge to watch. “Not her cunt, you fool. Rey is the only one deserving of our seed now. Don’t risk getting the bitch pregnant.”

 

Kylo nodded, then waved away his brother, pouring a bottle of oil over the puckered hole of the girl’s ass and pushing inside without any fanfare. With a smile, he pressed his chest to Rey’s abdomen, nuzzling and kissing at her breasts. “My little Butterfly…” Pleasure filled his tone, joy at being in her arms clear in his expression.

 

She tilted her head, eyes soft as her fingers stroked his dark hair back over his head. Her fingers left trails of warmth along his skin everywhere she touched, and he settled closer, feeling a new sense of peace now that they were bonded in the only way they could be right now. “My Alpha…”

 

He chuckled, hips slowly thrusting in softer motions than his brother had, this proxy mating more tender. Rey leaned up, her small teeth grabbing his lower lip for a moment, and he groaned at her boldness. She had gained confidence after the bonding, and he liked this new daring Rey more than the shy and subservient Rey. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her hard nipples into his chest.

 

“I want you to cum again.” He murmured, scraping his teeth across her skin, lingering on the base of her throat where his bite would lay. “Come for me, not my brother..”

 

Rey gave him a sated smile, but nodded. “You are not your brother, and he is not you. I would give you both what you desire of me. Having one of you does not replace the other.”

 

Kylo felt his heart swell, pressure in his throat making it hard to speak, unable to express how it felt to be irreplaceable to this beautiful creature. To be valued as an individual that was not interchangeable with his twin.

 

His hips moved faster now, and he nuzzled just under her ear, whispering softly. “Are you sore?” Though Kylo liked to play with Rey’s body, Matt was inclined to keep going even when she became too sensitive.

 

She shook her head, blushing softly at his knowing smirk. “Touch me Kylo…”

 

He groaned, dipping his head to nip at her collar bone, his thumb roughly rubbing at her clit, the pad making hard circled on the swollen nub and getting even harder than he thought possible at the sound she made. She cried out and squirmed, and he grunted into her skin. “That’s my Butterfly. Take it. You like it rough don’t you?’

 

Kylo tilted his torso, and without warning, slapped her cunt. Rey squealed, and her hips bucked up, making both brothers laugh. “Good, good…. That’s my girl.” Kylo slapped the swollen folds again, delighting in how she bit her lip and jumped, his fingers tracing over the pink flesh soothingly. “Gods, you are so wet. You like how we touch you. How we own you…”

 

Rey panted, her head tossing from side to side, but not in denial. “Yes… Gods Yes…”

 

In reward, Kylo sank two fingers into her, groaning at how tight she was. Thrusting slowly, feeling how her puffed flesh clung to his fingers, her body begging for more, knowing she was made to take their cocks. It was exquisite torture not being able to plant himself in her tight body and pound into her over and over until she swelled with their children.

 

He grit his teeth, taking out that frustration on the slave under them, his hips slapping hard and deep in the girl, his fingers coaxing another orgasm from Rey. “That’s it, cum for me… Do it…”

 

Kylo felt his cock swell as Rey’s face went tight then fell slack, her mouth open in a wordless scream as her cunt contracted around his fingers, wetness gushing over his hand. He groaned, burying his face in her neck, breathing her deep as he spilled his seed in another woman’s ass, wishing and pretending it was Rey. He pulled his hips back a fraction, feeling his knot pop to full size at the deep scent of her, and rope after rope of cum spurted from him.

 

He could feel as Rey came down from the high of her pleasure, Matteo helping to remove the slave girl while Kylo felt Rey’s unhappiness. Nuzzling her questioningly as Matteo slid in the bed behind her, she shook her head.

 

Sighing, he nodded. “I know, sweet. Soon.”

 

Matt raised an eyebrow as he settled in, and kylo gave him a hard look. Rey was not pleased that other women had to come to their bed and neither was Kylo.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, Kylo strode through the arched doorway of the garden, searching for Rey. Since her injury, she hadn’t been able to work in the garden and had only been allowed to start walking short distances a few days prior. Jyn had tried to scold them for returning their sexual attentions to her, but Kylo and Matt couldn’t leave her body for long, and they were careful.

 

Despite their hesitance to allow her to strain herself, she had seemed so sad and washed out after two weeks mostly confined in their chambers, the twins hadn’t the heart to refuse her when she asked. They agreed to allow her to go to the garden with the compromise that she was only to direct slaves and plan from the little table set, and only to be carried there on a litter by her guards. After Matt’s talk with her, she no longer protested the litter by refusing to use it, but did make it clear to them she wanted to walk.

 

He heard her voice before he heard her words, and she sounded upset, her new attendant Rose coaxing her to speak whatever was bothering her. Despite his need to soothe her, he stayed hidden, listening as his sweet girl poured out her heart to her servant.

 

“My Lady, why do you cry?”

 

Peering through the foliage, Kylo could see that Rey was seated on a wooden chair at a round table in the sunshine, where he knew she had been planning her garden, Rose kneeling at her side. 

 

“Oh, get up Rose, please.” Rey sniffled, rubbing her nose as she tossed her head back in an attempt to appear fine and Rose shifted onto the other chair next to her.

 

“Forgive me, but you do not usually cry over choosing the placement of irises” Kylo decided at that moment he approved of Rose as Rey’s attendant, she spoke to Rey as a friend despite their difference in status, and yet remained respectful.

 

Rey hesitated, then shuddered, crossing her arms on the small table in front of her, and hunching to put her head on her forearms. She muttered something that Kylo couldn’t hear, but Rose cooed soothingly.

 

“I don’t believe that at all, My Lady.” Rose’s voice was clear and unmuffled by arms and a table. “I have not been here long, but I have seen them dote on you.” Rose brushed a strand of Rey’s hair over her shoulder. “A woman would be grateful to have one man care for her so deeply, and lucky if he were not penniless. You have been blessed by the gods with two kings!”

 

Rey only sighed, if the movement of her back was any indication, then sat up quickly. Her eyes scanned the terrace of the sitting room she shared with Kylo and Matt, lingering there thoughtfully and Kylo froze despite not being up there, before whispering to Rose. But now that her mouth wasn’t hidden in her elbow, Kylo was able to hear the soft confession.

 

“They refuse to take me…”

 

There was a pause, and Rose chuckled softly, her hand soothing rubbing Rey’s back. “Take you where? You are still injured, I am not surprised they won’t allow you travel.”

 

“No… no.. I mean-” Rey huffed, “They have refused to… Oh Rose, you won’t tell anyone?”

 

The serving girl nodded, “I will keep your confidences, My Lady.”

 

“They have sworn to… to leave me a virgin.”

 

Rose tilted her head, and smiled indulgently, as a serving girl would at a noble woman saying something so silly. “Until your wedding night? That is so romantic, My La-”

 

Rey interrupted her. “Not until our wedding night, Rose.” She sniffled again, wiping her eyes roughly. “Forever.”

 

Now Rose seemed surprised, her words hesitantly probing, her tone carefully neutral. “No, surely not. It must be your injury causing them hesitation…”

 

Rey shook her head. “It is my power of sight. If they are with me as a man should lay with a woman, I will lose my gift.” Rey’s tears spilled over and Kylo nearly roared, but instead his chest expanded as he held his rage inside. “They would rather use my powers instead of love me.”

 

“They… I’m sure…” Rose swallowed, gaping at Rey with clear surprise in her widened eyes, and unsure how to respond. “I cannot guess at their reasons, My Lady, but…” Rose paused choosing her words carefully, “Those Alphas adore you. And… And… there are benefits to them leaving you…. Unsoiled, if you’ll pardon the phrase. You will never become pregnant, which means you will never die in childbirth. You will be at their side for a long and luxurious life, My Lady.”

 

At that, Rey slouched crying harder and Kylo watched as Rose wrapped her arms around the other girl, letting Rey cry on her shoulder. “They have brought slaves to our bed rather than lay with me!” Rey whimpered, and Kylo felt his composure crack.

 

“I wish I’d never been born with this gift, but then I never would have been given to them.” Rey sobbed against her servant, Rose gently trying to soothe her.

 

This would not stand.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Enough, Matt.”

 

The blond didn’t lift his head from where he was looking over a book, and his voice sounded bored when he responded. “What is it now?”

 

Kylo dragged a heavy chair across the floor, and Matt clenched his jaw at the scraping sound, but looked at his brother as he sat without saying anything, waiting for him to speak his mind. 

 

“I do not care about Rey’s powers.” Kylo leaned forward on an elbow, meeting Matt’s eyes with an intensity he wasn’t used to seeing in his more fun loving brother. “We have ruled this long without them.”

 

He sighed. “You want to bed her.” This argument between Matt and Kylo was becoming a daily occurance.

 

“You say that as if it is only the needs of the flesh that drive me, Matt.”

 

The blond twin raised an eyebrow, his face cynical. “Isn’t it?”

 

Kylo growled, slamming his fist on the table. “NO!”

 

Raising his eyebrows, he waited. Kylo eventually took a breath and spoke softly. “I found her crying to her servant in the garden.”

 

That had his attention. Over the course of the month or so they’d had her, it had become clear her previous life had been harsh and brutally unforgiving. Despite that, she took pleasure in the simple things, and had a cheerful disposition once she had stopped being afraid of them. The idea of her crying was odd and uncomfortable. “Over what?”

 

“She thinks we do not love her.” Kylo’s face turned from angry to forlorn as he tried to get through to his brother, gripping Matt’s sleeve. “She thinks we want her only for her power. It hurts her when we bring the slaves to our bed.”

 

With a sigh, Matt rubbed at his eyes. “She cannot possibly expect-”

 

Kylo groaned and pushed to his feet, pacing behind Matt as he spoke. “You need to accept this, because I am not waiting any longer.” Kylo was serious. Matt hadn’t seen him this intensely devoted to something since they decided to take the throne from Snoke.

 

Pursing his lips, he rubbed his forehead. “Without her warning, you would have died Kylo.”

 

Kylo, who always seemed to be in motion, went still and looked at him with a sort of shocked quiet, a disappointment, that made Matt realize his twin was about to say something that would cut him. “She is right then? You care for her powers more than you love her.”

 

“That’s not...” Matt grit his teeth, his jaw flexing, but he tried to tamp down his instinctive reaction, the Alpha inside him demanding that he make Kylo stop bringing up things he didn’t want to think about. Instincts that demanded he go to Rey and solve this more directly. But that was the problem. “You think I do not want to bed her? I want her as much as you do, but we must be careful now. Snoke is trying to regain the throne, and-”

 

“AND OUR MATE was crying in the garden to her servant, because we won’t bed her properly!” Kylo swept the books off the table with an angry arm as he stood, finger pointed accusingly at Matt. “Either you love her as you swore in that throne room, or I’m taking her from here. Snoke and her powers can be damned to the underworld for all I care.”

 

“You would give up the crown we share, for her?” Matt stared at him with wide eyes and a tilt of his head. They had done everything together, their ambition to rule always binding them tighter than any small disagreement ever could separate them.

 

“I would give my life for her, Matteo, the crown is nothing.” Kylonius glared down at his brother. “If you won’t do the same, you should not have done the ritual with her, and you don’t deserve her.”

 

Matt stood slowly, maintaining eye contact with Kylo as the two Alphas began posturing with each other, chests puffed out and bumping each other. They rarely came to blows anymore, it had happened often in their teens, but now that they had settled into the crown in their late 20s and early 30s, it was unheard of for the twins to argue on something.

 

Apparently Rey was a topic they would fight over, which made her dangerous.

 

Matt took a breath, then nodded. “I will give you my decision tonight.”

 

Kylo scoffed. “It’s not up to your decision. The only question is if you will be joining us.” Kylo stalked away in a swirl of his cape and a furious aura.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their vows to Rey had been accurate of their method of protection when it came to the people and things they loved and valued. In battle they had often worked together as if one person with four arms.

 

Kylo was a defender and the shield. He wanted to be close, curved around Rey to block any blows and absorb any pain so that she didn’t have to. Matt was an attacker and the sword, striking out at others. In order to protect and care for Rey, he had to move away and thrust at others, removing threats before they were close enough to strike.

 

It had always been that way, Kylo guarding Matt’s back with shield and sword, while Matt cut through enemies and problems, moving forward with sword and shield.

 

So while Kylo returned to their chambers, probably moving Rey to his bed and lavishing her with attention, Matt was speaking to Maz. It didn’t matter that he too wanted to go to Rey and make sure she knew she was loved. He needed more information, and he needed to know what his options were now that Snoke was again in the political arena and gaining followers

 

So he sat with the wizened old woman who was the smallest person he had ever met, and listened.

 

When he asked  _ again  _ if Rey would lose her powers when they bedded her, Maz had only chuckled and  _ again  _ replied, “She is as all Oracles are.” Which was not the answer Matt wanted to hear, as all Oracles lost their powers when bedded. Matt would have much prefered her to be a witch at this point; they would have been able to take her body and she would still keep her powers.

 

When asked if Rey’s visions would have any impact on their empire or the length of their rule, Maz shook her head and shrugged as she stoked the fire. “Her presence or absence will leave ripples, My Lord. No matter what choice you make and no matter what powers she has, she will change the future whether she is at your side or away.”

 

Matt growled and Maz, who like Jyn had known him since childhood, granted him a small mercy wrapped in the teasing that her familiarity with his family allowed. Leia would kill Matt if anything happened to Maz, Emperor or not he was still her son and she was not afraid to yank his ears. “Ah Matteo, you think too much. You always have. Your brother got all the reckless and you got all the prudent. If you had a bit of both, you would be better served.”

 

“You think we should bed her.” Matt grumbled, not liking being told what to do.

 

Maz sighed. “Is she your mate?” Matt nodded, and Maz continued poking at the fire and sipping her tea. “And you have had a bonding ritual with her?”

 

Matt sighed. “Yes. You were there if I recall.”

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, boy.” Matt held up his hands in surrender as she brandished her stick at him, hiding his chuckle. “You plan to wed her?”

 

He nodded again, this time without the attitude.

 

“Did you think to do those things without giving her the honor of your bed?” Maz gave him a hard look, “Or is she not good enough for the Great Emperor Ren? Good enough to wed but not to bed? Do you think the girl has no pride, that she would find no shame in your rejection?”

 

He scoffed, “Of course not, but it means nothing-”

 

Maz smacked the stick on his knee, making Matt drop his head and glare at her in warning. “It means nothing? You think it does not matter that you refuse to give your mate the most basic and simplest form of love? All the jewels and treasures in the world could not take the place of your touch; not if you are true mates.” Maz poked him in the leg with the stick now, not enough to hurt but enough to emphasis her point. “And what of your heirs? Will you have none? You would not give her the blessing of holding a child you made together?” She rolled her eyes, muttering, “The pretty ones are never smart.”

 

Matt growled at that, danger in the sound, and this time it was Maz who held up her hands, relenting in her complaints about him. “Fine. But do not be surprised when Kylonius steals away with her to go live in one of your ancestral villas.” She gave him a hard look, one eyebrow lifted and her mouth in an overly casual line. “They will make lovely children, and you will sit on a lonely throne.”

 

“How do you know?” Matt shot to his feet, as Maz gave him a sly grin. That anyone knew Kylo was willing to do such a thing was a bad sign, and could sow the idea of weakness in their rule. And, it chafed at Matt that she was right. Kylo would take her away. And if Rey really had been crying in the garden, she would go if Kylo asked. Matt was the one denying her. He couldn’t lose his brother and he couldn’t lose his mate, and he especially couldn’t lose both of them at the same time.

 

“It was… enlightening Maz.”

 

She chortled. “I know. I am very wise.”


	9. Chapter 9

After crying herself nearly sick in the garden, Rose comforting her as best as she could while confused by her mistress’s behavior, Rey had turned the corner of heartbroken and began hurtling like an arrow towards fury. Which only served to frighten Rose and confuse her even more.

 

When she returned to her room, she ordered Rose to remove her belongings from both Kylonius and Matteo’s rooms, until it was as if she had never been in either.

 

Then she began packing a few things. Though she didn’t have the clothes she had been brought to them in, they hadn’t been kidding when everyone said they would burn the rags, she did have a few simple tunics and dresses. They had recognized her need for simpler, sturdier, and easier to clean fabrics when she was in the garden and didn’t want to wear the finer clothes that might be ruined by the dirt and plants. She only packed those, a few provisions, along with a small knife. The rest was folded and stacked, jewels she had never had a chance to wear still in their boxes and piled high, and the books and scrolls they had brought her hastily closed and placed on the table. She was not a thief and anything she took would only remind her of them.

 

Then Rose helped her put on one of the finest dresses that Finn had made, and Rey had the guards take her down to the harem, where, without leaving her chair, she demanded the release of the slaves that had been used by Kylo and Matt while they were with her. Phasma hesitated but Rey and Rose had practiced her ‘imperious stare’ all morning while they packed, and it actually worked. Phasma had been confused, but nodded. They were to be given a small pouch of coins, a bag of clothes and food, and thanked for their service as they were escorted out of the palace and told to never return.

 

Rey ordered a horse and cart prepared, and returned to their quarters, Rose following and wringing her hands with worry. Rey changed again, into a simple gown, though it was still far too high quality for what she was planning. The guards waited outside and once she was dressed, she took Rose’s hand.

 

“Rose. I cannot ask you to come with me, you would be punished if we are caught and it will be dangerous…” Rey squeezed her hand, watching the girl’s eyes widen as she caught on to Rey’s plan and shook her head.

 

“No, no My Lady, please. At least if I go with you, I can protect you!” And Rose knew the Ren twins would probably kill her for letting Rey go alone. She might only be whipped if she at least went with her. But maybe she could avoid punishment if she managed to get a message to them.

 

Rey scoffed. “Rose, I don’t need protection. I was a slave my whole life, remember? I can take care of myself.”

 

Rose didn’t care. “My Lady, I pledged myself to be your loyal servant and… and I meant it. Whether here or wherever you lead, I will go with you.” Rose stared into brown eyes pleadingly, hoping Rey would fall for it. “Let me gather my things from the servants quarters?”

 

Rey sighed, then nodded. “Hurry.”

 

Rose was quick, springing from the bed and nearly sprinting to the doors and Rey called out, “Not too fast! You will draw too much attention.”

 

Rose swallowed, then nodded, her steps slowing slightly until she was through the doors and partially down the hall. Then she ran, uncaring of who saw her.

 

A few guards called out, but when they saw who she was, they let her go with a shrug. Being Rey’s servant had benefits. Her long legged run, made easier by pulling up her skirt slightly, took her to the audience hall where she pleaded with a guard to let her in, only to find neither Kylonius or Matteo. With a huff of frustration, out of time to try and find them, she went to someone she knew could help.

 

The tailor had a small shop in the palace and Finn was always busy, but he would make time for Rose. Especially since they had begun courting. He looked up when she came in, automatically smiling, but then it morphed into concern when she skidded up to him panting. “Rose, what is it? What is wrong?”

 

Rose huffed, breathing hard as she tried to spit out the words. “I need… You…” She hunched over, bracing her hands on her thighs after the long sprint through the palace that spanned several acres and had three levels. “I can’t… Can’t stop her… You have to…”

 

Finn narrowed his eyes. “Stop her? Stop who... Lady Reynata?”

 

Rose nodded. “Can’t find… the Rens… Gotta tell them.”

 

“You need me to find them?” Finn swallowed. Sure, he was capable and confident when it came to making clothes, and had been relaxed working with Rey even under their eyes, but having to tell them something that sounded like bad news? “I have to tell them something for you?”

 

“She’s....” Rose nodded vigorously. “Running away. Don’t… Don’t know where.” She stood up, rubbing her ribs and looking at the door. She didn’t have much time; the servants quarters was not far from the royal chambers. She’d had to run all the way across the palace to get here and needed to run all the way back before Rey got suspicious and left without her. “She’s upset…”

 

Then after barely catching her breath and still trying to suck air in her lungs she turned back to the doors. “I’ll try to stall… Need to run back.” She nodded at him, trusting he could do this and Finn swallowed tightly.

 

“Yes… Yes, I’ll tell them as soon as I can, Rose.” She slipped out the door and he heard her feet pattering down the floors, bolting out to call after her. “BE CAREFUL!” And without looking back in acknowledgement she gave a wave over her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey was…. Impatient. Waiting for Rose seemed to take forever. Her skin itching with tension. Her stomach a hot ball of nerves. It felt like her brain was twitching, moving too fast for her to really keep track of.

 

So she checked her bag. And then rechecked it. Then adjusted her sandals. Checked the bathing chamber she hadn’t gotten to use yet, staring longingly at the deep and wide tub. On impulse she snatched a thin piece of Matteo’s clothing, and was on her way to Kylo’s room to take a piece of his, the need to not have any items to remind her of them forgotten in her stange need, when Rose slipped in. Rey hid the clothing behind her back. “Rose, there you are! What took so long?”

 

Rose’s face was flushed and she looked nervous but her words put Rey at ease. “I… ugh… ran into Finn the Tailor, My Lady. I had to… behave as usual to avoid alarm.”

 

Rey nodded, and slipped to her satchel, shoving Matt’s shirt inside and ignoring the way she wanted to rub it all over her body, lifting the strap over her shoulder. But Rose stopped her, “My Lady, if you are seen carrying that it will raise suspicion.”

 

With a frustrated sigh, she nodded, handing it over. “Of course, I didn’t think of that.”

 

Rose gave her a small smile before they called the guards in and directed them to take her to the stables under the guise of getting some fresh air and petting the horses.

 

When they arrived, the smell of dust and manure heavy in the air, the guards tried to follow, but Rey shook her head. “I have Rose with me, and I’ll only be inside the stables. I need some… time alone.”

 

The guards had shifted, nervous of letting her out of their sight for fear of something happening, but after trading glances, seemed to decide they couldn’t argue and the danger in the stable was minimal. They didn’t even contemplate that Rey might try to leave the stables or the palace. Why would she, with two doting rulers.

 

Once inside, Rose handed Rey a spare cloak, dirty, low quality, and big enough to help disguise her. Then, Rey slid into the back of the small cart with their bags, covered in a few horse blankets and straw, while Rose drove the cart out the back of the stable. The guards at the back thought nothing of it, as Rey’s personal guard had lingered at the entrance.

 

The whole time, Rey barely breathed for fear of being discovered, feeling hot and sweaty under the blankets despite the cooling air of autumn. Every gate made her hold her breath, everyone who spoke to Rose made her heart pound. But Rose appeared to stay calm, and in less than twenty minutes, they were on the roads leading through the capital. Rey waited. It wasn’t until the cart slowed and Rose reached back to pat her that she finally emerged.

 

Dusting herself off, she moved to the seat next to Rose, keeping her hood up as she took the reins. Rose had guided them onto a quiet side street before bringing out Rey, but still bit her lip and looked behind them, worry etched on her face, and Rey gave her a reassuring smile. Then she guided the cart back into the flow of travelers and merchants and citizens, heading for the gates leading out of the city.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Finn swallowed. This was not something he was looking forward to. The guards had agreed to let him speak to Matteo, but he had to wait for him to finish his current meeting. With Kylonius out of the palace at the senate, and the guards refusing to understand the meaning of the word  _ EMERGENCY _ , Finn was forced to wait.

 

Five minutes became ten.

 

Ten minutes became twenty.

 

And still the guards stood, calmly refusing to let Finn speak with the Emperor, even though he asked repeatedly. As the sun inched lower on the wall, approaching an hour that he had been waiting, and Finn tried again. “Look, this is important!”

 

The guard scoffed. “You are a tailor. Anything of import you have to say can wait until the Emperor is finished. With real business, not sewing.”

 

Finn growled, “It’s about Lady Rey, you absolute….. You piece of…” Luckily, Finn didn’t have to worry about actually coming up with an insult, because at the mention of their lords mate, the guards had realized their mistake. Since she had come to the palace, it had been made clear on several occasions, that anything to do with Lady Reynata was of utmost importance to the Rens.

 

Without warning, the guard spun, opening the heavy door with a bang that made Matt and the generals he was meeting with stare at them in irritation. “What is the meaning of this?! I told you not to disturb us.”

 

The guard slapped his fist over his chest and bowed, speaking quickly as he moved into the room, Finn dogging his heels. “Apologies my lord. The tailor says there is an emergency concerning your lady, and I thought-”

 

Matt sat up, immediately waving his hand in forgiveness. “Tell me.”

 

Finn looked at the guards and the generals, all looking on with interest, and froze. Emperor Ren shot to his feet, shouting everyone else from the room, which they scurried to obey, and stalked towards Finn, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. “If it was important enough to interrupt my meeting, spit it out.” Finn however, was in shock, frozen in fear until his Emperor shouted at him only inches from his face. “WHAT IS IT?!”

 

“She’s run away, My Lord!” His voice quivered, barely loud enough to hear.

 

Emperor Ren looked positively dumbstruck, his voice going oddly quiet. “What?”

 

“Rose… Her servant,” Finn prompted him when he looked confused by the name, “She came to me and told me to find you. Lady Rey has run away, but Rose went with her to keep her safe, she said she would try and slow her down.”

 

The sound that ripped through the room was loud and aggressive, and Finn dropped to the floor in the lowest bow he had ever performed, on his knees and his face pressed to the floor in fear as he tried not to wet himself.

 

Then the Emperor was shouting for guards, shouting for his horse, shouting for a messenger to be sent to Kylo, completely forgetting Finn where he lay on the floor.

 

Finn had never been so thankful to be a slave, quickly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm feeling this title. Any thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit short, because the next few scenes are going to be super long and I couldn't break it up properly. Enjoy!

Matt’s mind was a bright red blur over his greyed out vision. He remembered ordering a messenger sent to Kylo. He remembered roaring for his horse. But everything else was gone to the Alpha running the show now.

 

Matt liked to think he was civilized. He believed he was in control of his instincts and his body and his mind. Even Kylo was above such base behavior.

 

But they had never met and lost their Omega mate before. For all that Matteo had been able to resist her when she was safe in the palace, and he had the option to change his mind at any time, the ability to go to her to appease the instincts inside him…. He was lost now. Lost to the rage and drive to find her. She was out in the world, alone with only a female servant and in danger.

 

He found himself heading north, his horse whipped into a gallop as the soldiers struggled to follow him on their own steeds. He had no idea if she was even down this road, but he had to believe. Either he or Kylo, who had been sent west, would find her. They had to. She would be unharmed. Or else.

 

Unharmed until he got his hands on her.

 

Though Matteo and Kylo would never hurt her, the urge to shake her was strong. The idea of bending her over and spanking her ass until it turned red and she swore to never do something so foolish was satisfying.

 

And… arousing?

 

Matt lifted his head as a breeze blew towards him, and he slowed his stallion, wheeling it across the road as something in the air called to him. It wasn’t just the thought of her naked bottom under his hand that aroused him. It was something in the air. He couldn’t smell her, couldn’t even identify what it was in the breeze that was affecting him, but he knew he had to follow it.

 

So, he turned his horse off the road, slowly picking through the field as his soldiers caught up. Following his nose.

 

After about an hour of slow wandering, carefully trying to track the sliver of something that floated on the constantly changing wind, he found a smaller road. A dirt track with fresh wagon marks heading away from the city. Of course… She would stay off the main roads; although faster, there were more travelers on the main highway. That would be the first place his soldiers traveled looking for her.

 

Grateful for his primitive instincts that, he hoped, had scented her out, he kicked his horse into a fast trot following the tracks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey lay curled in the back of the wagon in agony. She was sick. Of course. On the day she decides to run away, she gets violently sick. Rose leaned back to feel her skin again and based on how her face twisted, it wasn’t good. “Perhaps.. Perhaps we should turn back. You are burning up.”

 

“Keep going.” Rey shook her head. She didn’t feel hot, she felt cold, like she was freezing to death, which she knew to be a bad sign, but refused to admit. “There will be a healer in whatever village we find.” Her voice was tight and small, trying to hide her pain as her stomach cramped. Surely she was going to throw up any moment.

 

She squirmed, trying to find a comfortable position. Perhaps if she had been in one of the big soft beds in the palace it would have been possible. But in the back of the wagon under the blankets that had been too hot when they left but now couldn’t seem to keep her warm, it was impossible. Groaning, Rey closed her eyes tightly, feeling the rocking of the wagon. “Why are we going so slow?”

 

Rose had insisted on taking over when Rey began to hunch from the pain in her stomach. Ever since the cart seemed to be going slower and slower. “I… I don’t have much experience driving a cart, My Lady.” Rose’s answer did not make Rey feel any better. If anything, her words made her feel worse. She was too far gone to be suspicious of the girl, and only whimpered. “Could you… try going a bit faster. I need a healer.”

 

Rose swallowed, her voice gently coaxing. “There is a wonderful healer at the Palace. If we turned back now, we could be back before anyone knows we were gone?”

 

Her voice was hopeful, pitching up at the end in the sort of pleading that Rey was immune to right now. “No. a village will be closer by now.”

 

Rose swallowed. Not only was it not true, since the capital was so large there were only farms surrounding it for nearly a days travel in any direction, but she was purposely driving as slow as she could without being obvious. But with Rey as sick as she was, so suddenly, maybe she could turn the cart around without her noticing.

 

Just as Rose was tempting the idea, bringing the cart to the side of the road and turning it around, she heard it.

 

The pounding of hooves and, quite possibly, the sound of her doom.

 

Rey had noticed the cart moving differently, but her brain had discarded the information as useless, and something in the air made her body clench in a familiar way, stopping her breath. Her thighs shifted as the wind turned, flowing over her. Her body arched, her cunt throbbing.

 

She cried out, suddenly blind with pain and confused arousal, not even hearing the commotion around her. Then arms scooped her up against a hard chest, the touch too sensitive against her skin and she gasped, inhaling as she struggled. Matt’s scent rushed into her and like some kind of magic, her whole body relaxed. “Matt?”

 

Even to her own ears she sounded groggy and nearly drunk, but she managed to peel her eyes open to look up at him. His answering rumble was enough. She didn’t know what he said, and didn’t care. Being in his arms made the pain bearable, but something else coiled inside her woke up.

 

“I’m… I’m sick… don’t…” She whimpered, unaware of how her hands began clinging to him, climbing and crawling over him as she buried her face in his neck, drinking deeply of his scent.

 

Matt stiffened, and the rumble in his chest changed, softening. Then his nose was shoving into her neck the same as hers was in his, and he groaned. “Fuck… Rey you smell like…” He grunted, his body lurching against her in an awkward half thrust despite her being in his arms. “Gods, you are like… heaven…”

 

Rey knew it was coming before he did it, but that didn’t stop her shivering whimper as his tongue licked a long line over her gland. “Shit… oh shit, you taste like….” He did it again, his touch harder as his mouth lingered. “I don’t even know… I need you to- AGHhh!”

 

Rey bit him.

 

In a flurry of movement that jostled Rey from her place, making her hiss like an angry animal, Matt mounted his horse and turned it back towards the city, clutching her tight. “We’ve got to get… Rey, Rey you have to…” Matt nearly went cross eyed as her teeth sank into his gland, though not hard enough to mark him, and he groaned, urging the animal to move.

 

Rey only knew that she was in his arms. Her Alpha’s arms. He would take care of her. Nothing else mattered. She didn’t have to think. He would take care of her. So, she rubbed against him, oblivious to the fact that they were on a horse.

 

She knew his scent, spiking with arousal that her body was eagerly responding to.

 

She knew the feel of his hard chest and rippling arms, and knew that he was wrapped around her.

 

She knew… She knew… What did she know again..?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matteo was in hell.

 

Rey was liquid sex in his arms, rolling her hips, her body somehow fluid against him no matter how he tried to hold her in place, her teeth and mouth everywhere, her hands roaming. On a horse that kept rocking her against his groin.

 

And they were surrounded by guards.

 

They were all carefully looking anywhere but at Matt and Rey, but there was no way he could handle what he thought was wrong with her, not here. Not on a horse.

 

But his body didn’t care. His body wanted to toss her to the ground and cover her with himself, then pound inside her, uncaring of who was around. Part of his brain cared. He couldn’t keep her safe like this. And if any other alpha came along they would be vulnerable. That was the part of his brain keeping him from giving in. Keeping him sane.

 

But for how long? That tiny voice was getting smaller and smaller by the minute, the red haze of being on the hunt for her fading into a fire of need. Was this… was this her heat? He didn’t know if he was pleased or angry. If this was her heat, how would he handle this happening twice a year? This was strong, overpowering and making him feel obsessive, desperate to be inside her.. He knew the moment they were safe and alone, and the alone part was becoming optional the more she nibbled at his neck and reached for his cock, he was going to take her.

 

Fuck, Kylo was going to kill him if he didn’t get here in time.

 

Making a decision, Matt turned his horse and held her tight, nudging the horse into a gallop as he headed for Varykino. One of his family’s estates that was closer than the city. He could send a guard to tell Kylo where they were and … he could… he could wait until his twin arrived.

 

He could. He had promised.

 

Although mostly abandoned by the family now, it had been his grandfather’s villa, there were still servants to keep the place clean and well kept. It would have to be enough.

 

Though surprised, the servants took his horse and got out of the way as he swiftly moved to where he knew the master’s chambers to be. “Send a rider for my brother. Bring him here as fast as possible. And-” He bared his teeth as Rey’s hands cupped his cock, breathing hard through his teeth. “And go to the palace. Bring servants and supplies for two weeks.”

 

Then, he slammed the door behind him.

 

Alone and safe.

 

His iron restraint cracked, his need to be careful and cautious was gone now that those needs were met. Groaning, he gripped her hair and yanked her away from his neck, oddly pleased by the glazed look in her eyes and the tiny smile at his action. He kissed her, biting and bruising her lips, but she only moaned and clung to him.

 

Moving to the bed he nearly dropped her as she squirmed to grind her core against him just as he reached for the dust cloth. Growling in the tone which usually made her go still during their attentions, he whipped the cloth away, uncovering the bed. It was not perfect, but it would do. But Rey didn’t go still and obedient like she usually did. Instead she growled right back, her nails dragging over his chest and leaving red tracks down his skin.

 

“Rey!” He grunted, his cock pulsing hard.

 

Her somehow too bendy body slithered out of his hold and dropped onto the bed, her hands yanking at his clothing. He couldn’t fight her, could only watch as she exposed his cock, not even fully strippping him before grabbing him, pulling him into the bed by his cock. Then, his mind went blank as her mouth descended towards his shaft.

 

This… He couldn’t fight this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went through 3, that right, THREE complete rewrites. please send help in the form of comments... I'm dying.
> 
> I some how managed to get exactly 4444 words of Smut.
> 
> So... lots and lots of Smut you guys.

Rey was following instincts she barely knew she had, needs that she had ignored and pushed aside when she had seen Kylo and Matt, ashamed that she had wanted to do to them what she had seen men in the desert pay women for. Half grateful they wouldn’t even let her take them in her mouth, half angry that they rejected her. She had felt guilty for wanting more when they already gave her so much. She was all angry now, filled with a fursious need, and she was going to have what she wanted of him.

 

He smelled hot, spicy, like man and sex and something indefinable. Matteo. Alpha. As she squirmed down his body, pushing his tunic and cape out of the way so she could kiss and lick his skin, she purred. She could feel his hands, strong and big as he tried to stop her, tried to slow her down, guide her away, and she lifted her head to bare her teeth at him in a snarl as she slipped through his fingers. He pulled his hands away in surprise at the action, but when she dropped her head back to him, he reached for her again.

 

She avoided his hand, moving and sliding until she was looking right at his cock. He was breathing hard, staring at her wide eyed, and muttering words she didn’t understand. But she didn’t have time for that.

 

He was so… beautiful was not the right word, but she wanted this thing all the same. He and Kylo hadn’t allowed her free access to their cocks, only brief interactions when they let her hold them or when they rubbed against her before spurting their pleasure. So she was going to take her time to look and touch and learn his body. She wanted to explore them as fully as they had explored her.

 

He was big, long and thick compared to the others she had seen, though she hadn’t seen many. Only fleeting glances before she quickly averted her eyes in disgust. But none of them were like this. The shaft was darker than the skin of his thighs, slowly becoming more flushed as her eyes traveled up to the blunt tip. Blue veins twisted and disappeared and reappeared under his skin.

 

The skin was pulled taut, the muscle underneath swollen with his excitement, and around his base the skin was a different texture, thicker and slightly rougher texture. She knew that was where his knot would be. She hadn’t seen Matt’s swell, but she had seen Kylo’s, and the idea that it would be inside her both frightened and excited her.

 

And the smell… He smelled so good here. Like his gland, which even before today she had loved to put her nose to and fall asleep with his scent in lungs. Only stronger. Her cunt spasmed and she moaned, eyes closing as she rubbed her face over his cock, a strangled sound coming from above her. Ignoring him, she nuzzled closer, opening her mouth to lick and suck the skin, the hands on her shoulders tightening but not forcing her away.

 

Then, her tongue found the tip and she moaned in delight. The clear liquid that sometimes came out was already there and without hesitation, she licked at it, eager for her first taste. It exploded on her tongue, and her stomach relaxed, the cramping stopped. Eager for more of his taste and the relief it brought, she fastened her lips around the flared ridge, grunting in annoyance when his hips bucked.

 

Hauling herself over his thighs, she began suckling as she explored with her hands. For kings, the twins were in astounding shape, built like the gladiators with ripples of muscle on their torso and limbs. They had rarely let her hands wander but if they tried to stop her now she might bite someone’s finger off. She needed to touch them, see them.

 

She edged him deeper, eyes closing as more of his pleasure leaked out over her tongue, and she moaned. “More, Matt… please….”

 

Matt stared down at her feeling like his chest was about to explode. He was clearly dreaming. That was the only explanation for it. He had dreamed of this before, but in his wildest imaginings, nothing had ever felt so good. His fists gripped her shoulders, then the bed as she shook him off, gritting his teeth. “Rey… My little Bird… I’ll, sweet gods above, I’ll give you more.”

 

He grunted as he saw the outline of himself in her mouth, the way her lips stretched around him. The very heat and wet of her mouth that had kept him up at night, was now firmly taking his cock. His chest rumbled and he felt more than heard the answering purr in her chest. The air was thick with the scent of her heat, and his own arousal was so heavy he could smell himself, nearly dizzy with the combination.

 

“I’m going to… You want my cum Pretty Bird?” Matt groaned, and when Rey moaned and nodded, the tip of her tongue swirling over him inside her mouth, he bucked against her like a teen during his first time. “Swallow it all, my love...” His voice was deep, rough with dark demands as his hand moved to grip her hair and this time she didn’t shake him off.

 

Her body lifted slightly, the angle changing, and he felt her try and take more of him, until he pressed against the inside of her throat. “Fuck, that’s it…”

 

His praise seemed to urge her on and soon she was bobbing her head, cheeks hollowing as she pulled back on him, working for the white treat she knew he had for her. He grunted, his other hand gripping the side of her neck and putting pressure on her gland the way he knew she liked.

 

Her eyes flashed open, and when she looked up at him, eyes foggy and unfocused, he lost it. His spine tightened and his stomach clenched, hips tilting and rocking in tiny thrusts as cum spurted out of him into her mouth. The look of surprise, followed by nearly euphoric pleasure only made him grunt again, feeling his knot pulse. “No no, not now…” He whispered, begging his body to obey him.

 

It wasn’t anywhere near going into her mouth so there was no danger of choking or hurting her, but… It meant he was at attention for the next ten minutes or more. He had been so proud of his restraint, never popping his knot in any woman before, not that they could have taken it, and never in front of Rey. He wanted his knot inside her.

 

Now she was licking her lips, swallowing every drop of his cum, and staring at his knot with drowsy and hungry eyes. “By the Gods, Rey… You shouldn’t have… Kylo is going to lose his mind.” Matt panted, bliss coursing through him.

 

That seemed to wake her from her stupor and he watched as her eyes sharpened.

 

Rey stared down at Matt, his blond hair in disarray, his clothes open and scattered and still hanging off him. But having his cum inside her, smelling his satisfaction, temporarily banked the fires of her heat. There was arousal, but there was also the lingering anger that had made her run away in the first place, now at the forefront. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the anger instead of the need to rub all over him. “I shouldn’t have?!”

 

She squirmed, pulled back her hand, and slapped him across the face. He stared at her and she could see his dark eyes swirling as she scrambled away from him. Thankfully she was still dressed, and didn’t have to worry about her body showing how he affected her.

 

“What are you doing here?!” She glowered at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she moved away from the bed.

 

“What am I doing here?” Matt sat up on his elbows, still leaned back, cock hard and tall at his groin, the ball of flesh at the base swollen and round. “What are  _ you _ doing here! You left the palace without your guards, without us… What were you thinking?”

 

Rey rolled her eyes bitterly. “You have plenty of slave girls, what do you care if one of them leaves?” He arched an eyebrow, and shifted his weight, making his cock bob and wave in the air, and she snarled, turning away. “Gods, put that thing away!”

 

“You know you are more than a slave girl.” Matt laughed, “And where would you have me put it, My Love?” He grinned, and for the first time, she could see the same humor and playfulness in him that she saw so freely in Kylo. “Unless you’d like to come sit on my lap?”

 

Rey’s eyes went wide, her mouth gaping at him. “What?!” When she finally spoke, the word was more of a screech than she would have liked.

 

He smirked, sitting up and shrugging out of his tangle of clothing. “Come sit on my lap, tell me what has you so angry that you think you can run from us.”

 

Rey gasped in outrage, her hands flying to his sides in fists as her voice rose and she whirled on him. “I CAN run from you. I did!”

 

“Mhmm, and I caught you, thankfully.” Matt was still in bliss from being in her mouth, and he was too calm for her to rouse any anger from him.

 

She winced, her face contorting as she lingered over that, and it was easy to see her frustration at being caught. “I don’t care, Matteo. Just… Just let me go. You don’t want me properly, and I can’t keep living like this.” Her hand waved, as if dismissing him and she ducked her head away, hiding the hurt and shame, hating how her skin tingled and prickled still, her unsatisfied biology slowly working itself back into a frenzy, feeding on the adrenaline of her anger.

 

He wasn’t having that. His feet were silent as he slid off the bed and padded towards her. “Oh little Bird, you are so so wrong. I want nothing more than I want you.”

 

“Liar!” She scoffed and saw him just as his arms wrapped around her, the tight narrow eyed expression going wide as her hands flew out to stop him.

 

His head dipped, rubbing his cheek alone hers despite her struggling against him. “I would never lie to you, my Empress.” His nose dipped to her neck, rubbing the tip over her gland as his arms pulled her in close, slowly, gaining small distances as she tried to reposition. He could be patient. Like a snake, he slowly constricting around her, every move she made only giving him more leverage.

 

“You made it clear don’t want me as your true wife... you brought other girls to our bed!” Rey hissed, feeling her torso press against his, hating how her skin came alive at the sensation, leaning back as much as she could to keep some distance between them even as her brain turned to mush and her cunt began to clench and soak again.

 

“Never again.” Matt’s voice was a coaxing whisper, tempting her with promises. “Kylo and I spoke this morning. We will forget your powers, forget you ever had them and never mention them again. We want you.”

 

Rey stared at him in shock, frozen even as he reeled her in. “What?”

 

“He will be here soon, you can ask him yourself.” His lips settled at the corner of her mouth, feeling the tiny almost imperceptible relaxations of the muscles she used to hold them apart.

 

Rey still doubted him though, desperate to be wanted, so lonely her whole life, she wanted to believe him, but didn’t yet. “You… you were going to bed me?”

 

He nodded, his eyebrow arching as his voice turned chiding, “Yes, thankfully, as what we just did should already be enough to take your powers. As luck would have it, the day I finally choose to give in to you is the day you go into heat.”

 

“But.. But…” Rey closed her eyes, trying to focus on the hurt and the pain and the anger, and not the way his skin felt or how she longed to relax into his arms. “The slaves…”

 

“We will send them away. All of them if that is what it takes.” Matt slid a hand up, no longer needing it to keep her tight to him, gently pushing the fabric of her gown off her shoulder and brushing his lips over her skin. “Come, my love. Sit on my lap and let me soothe you.”

 

“You.. you don’t mean it…” She whispered, her resistance softening under his assault, the heat in her rising again, eager for the true satisfaction of having his cock inside her, locked together by his knot as he filled her with seed.

 

“I swear to you, I do.” He stepped back, until he felt the bed behind him, sitting slowly and guiding her knees to either side of his hips, coaxing her to sit astride him, his strong hands on her hips. “You will always feel our love from now on; you should never doubt us or our feelings for you. I had thought… It does not matter. I was wrong.” He pushed her hair off her shoulder, kissing the freckles there with a soft smile, her body starting to squirm and her breathing getting heavier as the fabric slid down her arm. “Do not be angry with Kylo. He has argued with me every day that we should be with you properly, but I did not listen.”

 

“You… You take the blame?” Her hand that had been braced against his chest inched up, tenderly stroking his jaw.

 

“It is mine, HummingBird. I swear it. Kylo was ready to steal away with you this morning and leave me alone in Coruscant.” The look in Rey’s eyes was longing and forlorn. She wanted to believe him, her eyes searching his face, looking for whatever truth she could find. Matt wanted to prove it to her. “What can I do to make you believe me, Little Bird?”

 

Slowly, her face relaxed, her body softening against him and she settled against his shoulder. He could feel the heat under her skin, the soft flex of her hips as she unknowingly and instinctively rolled and writhed against him, smell the arousal that was rising in her. She didn’t fully believe him, her eyes still guarded, but she nodded. “Prove it. Make me yours Matteo.”

 

There was no more hesitation. Their mate was in heat, in need of proof of their love. His promise to Kylo be damned.

 

After all, Kylo would be furious if Matt didn’t convince Rey that they loved her. Convince her to return to her place in the palace and their arms.

 

Nuzzling his nose along her collar bone, he hefted her small frame as close to him as possible, settling her core right over his still hard cock. The strap he had pushed away had bared the top of one breast, the firm flesh of her muscles, and he leaned in, kissing across the tiny freckles on her tanned skin. “I worship you, My Love. I would fight the gods for you.”

 

She smiled, her hands threading through his blond curls, cupping his head to her eagerly, urging him to touch her and put his mouth on her. “And I you, My Alpha.”

 

He smiled, leaning up to softly kiss at her mouth. He hadn’t know what to expect from her heat, but it was not these soft and tender moments between the bouts of animalistic need. He was thrilled. Kylo might be desperate for her body, but Matt was desperate for her affection. He had wanted to know her before bedding her, her powers providing a convenient excuse to take his time with her. He had always planned to take her, eventually, but he wanted her to love him, not just be forced to his side by her Omega needs and their station.

 

His hesitation had allowed him to know her, and to gain insight into his enemies plans, but he had not known her well enough to prevent an angry runaway mate. There might be something to be said for knowing a woman more intimately.

 

With a smile as her hips flexed, rubbing against him, he trailed his fingertips lightly across her other shoulder, pushing the gown fully off and baring both her breasts as it fell to her waist. “I like this gown.”

 

Rey gave him a breathy laugh in response, kissing at his temple while his head dipped to lick at her nipple. “You say that because it comes off easily.” She knew well that the gowns he and Kylo chose for her were for their pleasure, the cuts and designs showing her body to them and allowing them easy access, the finery and the guards making it clear she belonged to someone powerful and no one dared to touch or look at what was theirs. She had a feeling she could walk naked through the palace, and aside from a few momentarily shocked looks, everyone would look away and act as if everything was as usual.

 

He shook his head, looking up with a wolfish smile, her nipple visible between his teeth as she shivered, then he released the flesh with a light pop. “Mmm, while true, I do adore draping you in things that are almost as beautiful as you are.”

 

She hummed and he watched as something in her changed; the way she moved, the look in her eyes, the tension of her mouth… She was still the woman he loved, but now the heat in her was rising again, and looked thoroughly provocative and enticing. With a growl, Matt rolled them over, pressing her back to the bed as he pulled the dress down her legs, her body increasingly hard to pin down as she writhed in need.

 

Within moment she was bare under him, and despite seeing her like this many times, she still struck him dumb with her perfection. For a long moment, he just stared down at her. The long slim strength of her thighs, one marred by the still healing stab wound left by Hux. The delicacy of her wrists, and ankles, and neck, like the little bird he likened her to. The still to visible rib cage, but better than when she had first come to them. Her firm and pert breasts. Perfection.

 

But she was impatient now, whining with her teeth bared to him, her legs trying to wrap around him, her arms reaching and hands making impatient grabbing gestures. “Matttttt….”

 

“I know sweet, I know. I’m sorry. I will never tire of looking at you.” He leaned in, wedging his hips between her thighs and settling his heavy frame over her. Relief crossed her face, her body momentarily mollified by the weight of him, anticipating true pleasure of him inside her.

 

Though his knot had slowly begun to release, his cock was still hard and ready, and when her hips rolled, he felt her heat on the head of him. He gasped, one hand dropping down to feel her, fingers delighting in the wet and soft that he found. His thumb brushed her clit, and she cried out, making him smile. “Such a good little mate, you are.” One of his fingers probed the entrance and he was pleased when her body immediately allowed him entrance. Usually it took a few moments to work his fingers into her tight body. Her heat must have relaxed her muscles so she wouldn’t be hurt by repeated and rough couplings, which was a relief for Matt. He never wanted to hurt her.

 

With a grumble of approval, he pulled his hand away to guide his tip into her opening, feeling how she slid over his skin. He was able to notch his head into the cleft, pressing in just enough to let go without losing his place, her body soft and willing as he braced his arms around her. It wasn’t until he sank in about an inch that he found resistance, her sweet tunnel tighter here, but it was too late. He pushed deeper, spreading her, feeling her give way under his broad cock and the pressure of his body. Rey shivered, tightening around him and he grunted, hips thrusting slightly, and he heard her hiss as his cock bumped against her virginity.

 

Gripping her hips, pinning them to the bed, he sank his teeth into her neck above her gland as he flexed, pushing past the barrier inside her. She whimpered, her thighs shifting and squirming, but his penetration, with his mouth on her neck and his hand on her hips, his big body pressing her into the mattress, she whined for more instead of crying out in pain.

 

Rey couldn’t control herself. She was hot, too hot, burning when Matt was touching her, but too cold when he wasn’t. She had been freezing without him. Even after swallowing his seed, she had been cold. Frantic to find a warm Alpha to rub herself against. Needy for Matt and Kylo.

 

Now he was planted inside her, and he wouldn’t move…. Yes, it had stung slightly when he took her virginity, but hadn’t hurt more than the snap of a twig under her foot, leaving an aching stretch behind. Now, she wanted more, her body restless and needing him to move. “Matt!” She grunted, trying to roll her hips, but he held her down.

 

“Shh, it’s going to be alright…” He whispered into the gland, just under where he had bitten her. He had bitten her, but not where her body cried out for. He and Kylo needed to mark her at the same moment or one might not take, biology not allowing her two mates according to what they had heard, no matter how identical they were.

 

She gnashed her teeth and before he knew what she was doing, her head had swung around, and snapped her teeth into his ear with a snarl. “Move!”

 

Swallowing tightly, fearing he had hurt her too much, he pulled back, only to have her relax under him like a sulty goddess, moaning and biting her lip as the scent of her pleasure hit him. “Oh… Oh, my beautiful girl…” He moaned as he realized, and kicked his hips forward, watching her mouth fall open as her eyes flew wide.

 

She knew she probably looked a harlot. She felt like one. But it felt so good, Rey couldn’t bear to stop. She needed him, the heat in her skin and the cramping of her stomach less as long as he was touching her. But this… his cock inside her so much better. It made her feel like she was lighter than air, uncaring of how she clung and snarled at him like an animal.

 

Pressure was building behind her pubic bone, pressure she was familiar with now that they had owned her for a few weeks. She was going to orgasm. Moaning, her nails sunk into his shoulders, dragging him closer as she lipped at his neck, sucking his gland eagerly. “Matt, I’m… its.. !!”

 

He murmured to her, but he might as well have been speaking Ubese for all the sense it made in her overheated and heat riddled mind. Her body arched, head tilting back as her bottom pressed into the bed, her thighs tight around his hips and waist. His mouth was warm and wet and perfect on her throat, kissing and whispering, but she wanted his teeth in her gland.

 

Groaning as her body spasmed, it happened quickly, tightening around the immovable shaft of his cock and shouting her pleasure. She relaxed slowly, feeling the aftershocks and quivers winding through her, stronger than ever before. She had never come so quickly for them, never so strong.

 

She sighed, going nearly boneless even as her hips began to roll on their own, forcing more pleasure through her. “Oh… oh, what…” Her body wanted something, but it wasn’t telling her what, acting with a mind of it’s own.

 

Matt chuckled, and with a grin began thrusting into her, making her squeal and toss her head from side to side. “You need my cum inside you to feel better, Hummingbird.”

 

Her eyes closed, listening to his voice, rough with arousal as she clung to him, unable to keep seeing anything when she needed to feel everything. “It doesn’t matter how many times you orgasm... You need  _ me _ . You need to be filled with my seed.”

 

The rub and slide of him inside her was perfect, despite how sensitive she was, the pleasure and tenderness mingling together to make her pant with need again. “My little Omega needs to be used for pleasure, needs to please her Alpha, doesn’t she? Only my seed inside you will prove how good you are… Only my cum can soothe your sweet little body.” She wanted his spend in her fertile body, wanted to please him, wanted him to knot her, and hearing his voice as he said such dirty and sultry things, as if he could see right into her soul and knew exactly what she needed, was euphoric.

 

She wanted it all.

 

He groaned, and with a start, she realized she had been speaking out loud, begging him to fill her and lock them together. He nodded, and soon his hips were slamming into her, fast and hard and so good she couldn’t even breathe. Rey clung to him, purring and whimpering. “Give me your seed… Fill me with a child, my Matteo.”

 

He grunted above her, his hips stalling and losing their rhythm as he heard her, then he gasped. Something liquid and hot filled her, just as his cock began to swell again, stretching her until she nearly wanted to pull away, locking them together like two tight puzzle pieces.

 

Matt was shuddering and gritting his teeth above her, his eyes closed and relaxed despite the roiling tension everywhere else. The look on his face… she would remember it forever.

 

After a long moment, he went still, slumping against her and slowly rolling them to the side as his arms cradled her close to him. “I love you, Rey. Never doubt that.”

 

She purred as his face rubbed over her head and neck, rubbing his scent over her, the two of them kissing and nuzzling close before relaxing into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twinkitten.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr since people have asked.
> 
> Also, please don't worry, the will be minimal angst and this will be a happy ending.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, now with Kylo

Kylo was beyond frustrated. He was so angry and defeated by the fact that Rey had run away and he hadn’t found her yet, he was nearly mindless; snapping at soldiers, riding his horse harder than he should, barely making bad decisions… He was a wreck.

 

He had crossed back and forth for several hours, trying to find any trace of her on the many roads leading out of Coruscant. No one had seen anything that might be her and he was close to roaring at the next person who shook their head at him in confusion.

 

Then there was a shout behind him. Turning, ready to cuff whoever it was, he saw what his soldiers had. A lone rider kicking up dust as he rose towards them as if chased by the devil.

 

Sensing it was news of Rey, Kylo didn’t wait, pulling his stallion around and kicking it forward to meet the rider. The man arrived in a cloud of dust and coughingly spit out the news without Kylo having to demand it from him. “Emperor Ren has found Lady Rey and taken her to Varykino, my lord!”

 

Kylo grunted his acknowledgement, turning his head to locate himself. Then he spurred his horse into a gallop again, the big animal rearing slightly as it’s back legs bunched and shot forward, ignoring roads in favor of the more direct route across fields and plains. His guards were left to scramble after him.

 

When the walls of the estate finally came into view, the sun was nearly setting in the horizon, lighting up the sky with the bright reds and oranges that suited Kylo’s fiery mood. He dismounted without a word, nearly throwing himself to the ground before his long legs caught him and carried him through the villa, taking stairs two at a time and nearly running the halls until he reached the master chambers.

 

He stormed through the doors, and the wave of scent that hit him nearly knocked him over.

 

Rey. So much Rey he was drowning in the scent of her. She smelled like sex and home and love and desperation, and everything he ever wanted. Under that was the scent of Matt, a mix of Alpha warning and exhaustion, sex and need and musky dominance. Kylo felt himself bristle even before he saw them.

 

He felt much the same as Matt must have when he had found Kylo and Rey tangled together the morning after telling him not to bed her. Hurt that Matt had broken his promise, jealousy that it hadn’t been himself, and anger. Anger at the situation, anger at himself, anger at the world at large. But his body wouldn’t let him sink into the anger. The scent of Rey and what must be her heat was too strong, overpowering his higher thoughts and emotions and leaving him with just desire and pounding need.

 

They made such a pretty picture, naked and coiled around each other, all he really wanted in this moment was to join them.

 

Dropping his clothes in a trail behind him, he was crawling into the bed, reaching for Rey, when Matt’s head jerked up a warning growl in his throat, body tense and clearly ready to leap over her body to defend her. Until he saw who it was. The growl softened then cut off as his face winced, looking between Rey and Kylo with soft eyes and a drooping expression. “Kylo, I-”

 

But the dark haired twin only shook his head, his hands tracing Rey’s legs as she began to stir. “Later. After her heat.” He could be angry with Matt then, but not now. He couldn’t come to Rey with anger.

 

He leaned in, kissing up the curve of her spine as she lay face down, and he was nuzzling into her gland just as she lifted her head. Eyes still closed, she smiled. “Kylo…” Her voice was soft, affectionate, and his heart thudded in his chest at the realization that she knew him without her eyes, only by touch or scent or mystical womanly instinct. As if a switch was flipped, her peaceful sleep turned to arousal, the scent in the air changing almost instantly, as her heat reignited.

 

He rumbled softly, watching as she rolled over opening her arms to him eagerly, and he fell in, nuzzling close to her neck again, curling her legs around his body as he fit himself between her thighs. She was wet, slick with a mix of fluids, and hot on his thick and proud member.

 

She was writhing now, eyes open but glazed and foggy with sleep and arousal, her body arching and rubbing on his, hips tilting to drag her slickened cunt along his cock. He groaned, reaching down to position himself. “Are you ready, Mate?”

 

She nodded, licking her lips and curving her nails into his shoulder. “Please… Yes, My Kylo….”

 

He pushed in, groaning at the heat and wet and perfection of her. Almost as soon as he was seated in her, knot deep and groaning, she was hissing, her face feral as she demanded more. “Faster… Harder, please fuck me!”

 

Even in the depth of their play with her body, she had never been like this, and Kylo shot a glance at Matt. His blonde twin shrugged, reaching out to brush the hair off Rey’s forehead. “She’s been like this since I found her around mid-day. I think it is the heat.”

 

Kylo nodded, gripping her shoulders and hunching close to her. “When she comes, we mark her.” Matt nodded in agreement, arranging his body along Rey’s side without getting in the way of Kylo rutting into her, prepared to claim the left side of her neck while Kylo shifted himself to the right.

 

Kylo sank in her now, hard and fast, his length stroking along her walls and his hands leaving red marks as he gripped and held her. She was a wild thing under him, a yowling cat, a bitch begging for him- an Omega in heat. She was liquid fire in his arms.

 

He kissed at her mouth and she nipped at his lips.

 

His hands pinned her waist and her fingers yanked at his dark hair.

 

He thrust deep and she squealed for more, thighs flexing to hold him tight while crying out for him to move.

 

“You feel so good, little butterfly…” Kylo grunted watching as her small breasts bounced under the power of his movements, a trickle of his sweat tickling his spine. “So good to be inside you at last.”

 

Rey nodded, mumbling in a language he didn’t know, but her tone was begging, her eyes squeezing shut as her cunt tightened around him. 

 

“That’s it my little Omega, release for your Alpha.” Kylo bent close, his hips pistoning into her as he felt Matt lean in to the other side of her neck. By scent and taste the two of them found her gland, the spot where their claim would rest.

 

The taste of her was better than the sweetest ambrosia, richer than the chocaw from far off lands, sweeter than the candied fruits made in the kitchens, more arousing than anything in the world. All Rey. With a rolling groan, he licked at her gland again, her hot flavor exploding on his tongue. “We’re going to mark you... right here.”

 

She gasped, arching her neck towards him, whimpering. “Yes, I want it… I want to be your Mate.”

 

He chuckled, the sound dark and throaty, and scraped his teeth along her gland teasingly. “Then come. Come for your Mates. Your Alphas command it.”

 

With a scream, her body bucked, torquing so tightly around him, Kylo saw stars. He felt the gush of her on his thighs, and his teeth sank into her gland hard, bruising and breaking the skin as Matt did the same on the other side. She came again, the stimulation of her gland too much, pulsing hard and fast around his cock, and Kylo moaned into her flesh, his knot inflating as he found his own completion, filling her with his cum as their bodies locked together.

 

After a long quivering moment, her voice going silent but her body still quivering, they relaxed slowly against each other, Rey sandwiched and buried under their bodies. Her body softened even more, feeling so protected and warm and comfortable, as she only did when cuddled between them. She nuzzled close, and the twins kissed at what they could reach, soothing the bite marks and bruises as she drifted in pleasure and the temporary respite from her hormones.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rey was floating. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. She could only feel the bone deep satisfaction of being filled with their sperm for the 6th time today. The peace of being snuggled safe and content between Matteo and Kylonius. The hot burn of the new teeth marks in her neck. Complete. She was finally complete. She had found her place between these two men, the place where she belonged.

 

The mate of two Alphas, and a soon to be queen.

 

She had known it was a possible fate for herself, one that had become stronger and more frequent in her visions with every event and choice in her life, but like all things, it had only ever been a possibility until now. Just like her ending up dead in a ditch, on the end of a sword, or starving to death had been a frequent possibility.

 

It was strange to think her powers were gone now. But that was a thought, and Rey was not thinking now, it was too much work. She yawned, cuddling closer to Kylo’s chest. When not in the throws of a lust fueled romp, she was exhausted.

 

It was strange how good it felt. She had always believed she would feel dirty and soiled, used like a broodmare and nothing more. But it wasn’t like that at all. She felt…. Cherished. Loved. Sore, but satisfied. Her muscles were quivering and tired, her neck ached and stung, and her abdomen felt full and swollen. But it felt right. She knew her womb was eagerly soaking up the seed they had planted in her, and she was proud. Rey wanted to take what they gave her and make a child for them.

 

There was also a tingle of awareness at the back of her mind. Something foreign and unknown but still familiar. But like her other thoughts, that was for another time. Now all she needed was to bask in their attention and get fucked repeatedly. And they were both ready and willing to satisfy her.

 

Over the next four days, she lost count of how many times and ways the brothers took her body.

 

Kylo had bent her over the bed, mounting her from behind. Matt had rolled her on top of him and forced her to ride him, urging her to please herself on his cock. They frequently pinned her down and fucked her, face to face, murmuring praise and seductive instructions, promises of the things they would do with her. Once Matt had bent her over and fucked her from behind as she took Kylo in her throat, eager to taste him as she had Matt. Each spurt of their spend in her body soothed the heat in her, filling her body’s demands for their cum. They eagerly smirked and traded places at times, both enjoyed watching and fucking, speaking of the children they would fill her with and the treasures and care they would shower on her.

 

Rey didn’t care to think what the slaves and servants and soldiers thought when they must have brought food and water. She only cared for pleasure, and sleep, and food.

 

Until late that fourth evening, when she was licking the drippings of an orange off Kylo’s chest, suckling his fingers as he fed her bits of fruit and Matt slid into her from behind, kissing at both their mouths. Her mouth traced up his neck, and just as Matt filled her again, her own orgasm tight in her hips and back, she bit Kylo’s gland.

 

It was a momentary instinct, and the snap in the back of her mind filled her with a wave of rightness. She was meant to mark them as they had marked her. To own them as they owned her. And Kylo’s reaction, a sudden and unexpected shout followed by a course of hot cum spurting against her, was confirmation that it was good. She giggled. She hadn’t even been touching him. It was nice to know their glands were as sensitive as hers were.

 

“By the gods, woman!” Kylo breathed out, half laughing, half panting, smirking as his head fell back into the pillows. “What was that?”

 

She shrugged, reaching behind her to grasp at Matt, her hips testing if he he knotted inside her or if they were able to pull apart. Matt had been wise enough to knot outside her body, in this position they would have struggled to lay down if locked together, and she was quick to move so that she could find his gland as well. His seed leaked out of her body and onto his thighs as he held her, a look of worried confusion on his face, having missed what had happened between Rey and Kylo.

 

His hard cock jut between them as her nose and mouth searched out the spot on his neck, wanting to give him a matching mark. She found the hot flavor and the slight swell of skin, nuzzling it once, twice, then sinking her teeth in. His reaction was shockingly similar to Kylo’s. His hum of pleasure at her nuzzling turned into a yell of shock and pleasure, his still hard cock pulsing and shooting a small spurt of cum, before seeming to run out. His cock continued to pulse and Matt grit his teeth, even as nothing but a few drops dribbled down his shaft.

 

“Fucking hell, little Mate… You’ve drained me dry.” Matt’s voice was a mix of astonished and exhausted, panting as they both watched his manhood between them. Rey wasn’t letting any of it go to waste, and dragged her fingers through the mess they both had made, licking it from the tips with a smile.

 

Then he looked over her shoulder at Kylo, who sported a matching bite mark. “She bit us?”

 

Kylo nodded, his fingers finding the teeth marks as a grin spread over his face.

 

With a laugh, Rey carefully crawled out of Matt’s lap and into Kylo’s, lining up his still hard and knotted cock with her cunt. Kylo groaned, protesting even as he helped her position herself with a look of adoration. “I can’t cum again, not yet, Love.”

 

Rey rolled her shoulders, sinking down on him with a moan of pleasure. “But I can.”

 

The twins shared a look with each other, then Kylo laughed, urging her to ride him, while Matt moved behind her to stroke and kiss at her skin. Their mate was no longer afraid to take what she wanted of them, comfortable making demands, and insatiable. Though part of that was her heat, both men felt certain Rey would still be able and eager to take both their attentions when the heat ended.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And it did end, no matter how they loved the little world it had forced them into. The morning after Rey had marked them, her scent changed and she slept until lunch, only waking when they forced her up to eat and drink, then falling asleep as soon as she finished nourishing her body. Though they had forced her to eat and drink, by trickery or Alpha command, they were certain she hadn’t eaten enough for all the activity they had done.

 

So while Kylo stayed to protect and care for Rey’s sleeping form, Matt began having the household packed up and prepared to return to the palace. He was certain there would be chaos when they returned, after the way they had left and then not returned for nearly a week. He could only hope for the best, and anything less than a coup would be acceptable at this point. If only they had been able to have her heat in the palace, one of them would have been able to attend to the Empire while the other attended to her, trading duties as needed.

 

He shook his head, it was no use thinking of what could have been. Besides, he wouldn’t trade these days alone with not responsibilities for anything. Her first heat. Their first times together. These days would be unforgettable memories. They had plenty of time, years ahead for the safer and more controlled heats in the palace.

 

With a smile at some of the memories, he nodded to Kylo, who picked up the naked Rey, the three of them heading into the private bathing chambers. Though not as large, luxurious, or new as the private chambers in the palace, they were still far more grand than anything the average citizen had access to.

 

They turned the knobs, allowing the deep tiled pool to fill with steaming water. Kylo walked straight in without hesitation, already naked and with Rey in his arms. She mewled, squirming away from the heat at first in shock and sudden wakefulness, but soon settled sleepily against him. Matt watched the two of them fondly as he removed his clothes and poured scented oils into the water, then he joined them.

 

Kylo held Rey, letting her droze against his shoulder, half floating in the water as Matt quickly washed the days of pleasure and sweat from his skin and hair. They then traded places, small smiles on their faces as Rey whimpered but obediently clung to Matt as Kylo cleaned himself in the same manner. Then they began cleaning Rey.

 

She was so exhausted she barely opened her eyes, only checking where they were and what they were doing before snuggling against whoever was holding her at the moment. Slick soapy hands ran over her shoulders, following the line of her arms. Strong fingers rubbed gently on her neck followed by kisses on the new bite marks that were already starting to heal. Both men were careful as they tipped her back, supporting her as they washed her hair and rinsed it clean.

 

When Kylo reached between her legs to clean her, she squirmed and winced, her small hands trying to push him away from her swollen and tender flesh. He tried again and she hissed, begging him to stop, and Kylo’s face broke. Looking to his brother, Matt nodded, passing her body to the dark haired twin.

 

Kylo couldn’t stand to hurt Rey, even if it was for her own good in this instance. He never had been able to do hard things to the people or things he loved. Matt understood. Of the two of them Matt was harder, could separate his mind from his feelings in a way that Kylo wasn’t able, which had contributed to Rey running away. But in this instance, he could be the bad guy that Kylo couldn’t be.

 

Cupping her jaw with a slippery hand, the touch strong and firm but not bruising as he forced her to look into his eyes. “Rey, love… We must clean you.”

 

Her soft eyes crinkled at the edges, and she tried to shake her head as she whispered. “It hurts…”

 

Matt nodded. “I know sweet. I know…” Of course it hurt. Almost five days of constant sex would make even the most experience whore sore. But their sweet Rey had been a virgin, and was obviously going to be suffering more. “I will be as gentle as I can, but we cannot leave you dirty. You could become ill.”

 

Rey started to shake her head again, trying to cuddle against Kylo to escape Matt’s gaze. “No, no little Bird, you must accept this.” With a soft inhale, he spoke again in a different tone. “Your Alpha commands it.”

 

She whimpered, her face tilting up, but then she gave the smallest of nods, clinging tighter to Kylo as her thighs shook while he reached between. The tiny sounds she made broke his heart, but he stayed strong, quickly cleaning their combined fluids from her folds, feeling how swollen she was. When he finished he carefully closed her legs and stroked her ribcage. “All done my sweet. You did so well…” Dropping a kiss onto her head, Matt nodded to Kylo and the other man took her from the bath, drying her and taking her into the other room to dress her.

 

Matt needed a moment. So he sat in the pool as the water lost heat and allowed them their time, letting Kylo soothe her. She would understand when the pain was not so fresh, but for now he didn’t like to see the way she looked at him. Not blame and not fear, but just hurt. He sighed, finally climbing out of the water and going to dress himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I debated putting this note in, but I kinda feel like I need to because I don't want people hating on Matt. He's actually my favorite in this story, which I know is weird. Matt doesn't seem like he really loves Rey, and that's on me not making that clear enough(I'll have to go back and make some edits when this is done). This story is meant to be equal in terms of love between the twins and Rey, neither twin loves her more or less than the other, and Rey loves them both equally but in different ways. Kylo is the more obvious, he loves her in very physical ways, very showy and physcially affectionate. While I wanted to show Matt as loving her in a more cerebral way, which not everyone understands or connects to but is one of my favorite kinds of love. Matt is more thoughtful and more interested in her internal aspects, like her thoughts and feelings, and wants to provide for her needs in the more day to day ways, like getting her reading material, making sure she has an attendant she likes, giving her the garden, things like that. I thought of it as the honeymoon period(Kylo) and the established relationship period(Matt).
> 
> So, I hope that makes sense.


	13. Chapter 13

They rode back to the palace, Rey cradled on their laps as they walked their horses towards the city, then laying her in a wagon and flanking the sides, glaring death and murder at anyone who looked at her, and found the place in [confusion]. Though the basic tasks of the palace had been done as usual, the cleaning, the cooking, and the general other tasks that kept the place running, all tasks higher than that hadn’t been accomplished. Neither the servants, nor soldiers, nor senators were willing to make a decision on anything without their Emperor or Imperator.

 

Though that was reassuring, since none of the nobles had tried to overthrow them, it was also a bit insane as the duties left undone were mostly simple decisions that any of them should have been able to approve. So Kylo and Matt got to work while Rey rested.

 

During that time, they had apparently fought out their issues - mostly over Matt breaking his promise to Kylo, but a few other things - showing up with a few bruises, cut lip, and a black eye between the two of them. 

 

Kylo and Matt were both smart enough not to fight in front of anyone, so they went to their training room to ’wrestle’ and ‘practice a frew forms.’ While inside, they traded words. Kylo was justifiably angry that Matt had broken his promise to let him be first with Rey, while Matt countered with the logic of her being in heat and Kylo not finding them for hours. Was he supposed to let her suffer through the pain and think they didn’t love her? Matt finally admitted he was angry that Kylo took all the small easy affections, leaving Matt to have to the more difficult choices and to be the bad guy. Kylo had nodded, admitting his faults on that front, not just with Rey, but with their duties as rulers. They… worked it out.

 

It was two days before she was up and about the palace as normal, though now with a much happier expression every time they saw her and a spring in her step. Every day brought her new pleasure at how her mates acted for her interests.

 

The harems had been cleared, the free girls sent back to their families with a small purse, slaves freed and offered jobs elsewhere or given a purse of their own and left to their own devices. Rey had delighted to know that Matt had actually ordered that be done before he found out she had run away, though she’d had to correct his plan to send the free girls away with nothing and sell the slaves. No, she wanted them paid, happy, and never darkening the doors again with possible claims of mistreatment or bastard children. Freedom and coin as payment for service was the best way to mollify people. Matt chuckled over her understanding of people and agreed.

 

Even more sumptuous clothing had been brought for Rey, warm cloaks and furs since winter was coming, and more regal gowns that they had ordered all those weeks ago but had taken longer to make. Her queenly attire. The jewels continued to pour in, until she laughingly had to start refusing them. Her jewelry box was overflowing with evidence of their wealth and willingness to shower her with monetary evidence of their love.

 

Her favorite, and theirs, was the bejeweled pieces she wore everyday under her clothing now. Two sparkling triangles covered her breasts, a chain with stones set along it’s length wrapped around her back and another held it up behind her neck. Kylo and Matt delighted in being able to see the outline of it through her thinner clothing, and catching a sparkle when they glanced under her clothes. Matt especially loved having her sit in their chambers with him, his arm around her shoulders and then down her chest, cupping her breast and playing with it through the jewels until she begged him to take her. Kylo’s favorite was when he splayed her on her back on their table in nothing but the jeweled bra, watching it bounce and sparkle as he fucked her.

 

It took almost two weeks for the palace to resume normal function, though Matteo and Kylonius still suspected Snoke had done something in their absence, they could find nothing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They were laying in their chambers discussing the Snoke problem, when Rey made a suggestion that surprised them. Matt and Kylo had given up on keeping separate bedrooms since they were now unwilling to let her sleep a room away from them. Figuring out whose turn it was and being away from her for the night was annoying to keep track of and irritating that she was just a room away. They could share. And besides- even if she wasn’t pregnant now, they would soon need a nursery and none of them were willing to have their young in a faraway room of the palace.

 

Rey was reading a scroll with Matt as they talked, her back tucked under his arm, while Kylo lay across her legs, his head level with her hip as she stroked his hair and he whispered against her belly, trying to coax her womb to become thick with their child, gently nuzzling and kissing her through her simple gown.

 

“Why not kill him?”

 

Kylo’s head whipped up at her, his mouth parted slightly and his eyebrows climbing into his hair. Matt’s reaction was slower, but just as shocked, freezing then slowly turning his head to look down at her with a single arched brow. Rey’s tone had been so casual and matter-of-fact, neither of them were sure they had heard her right.

 

“What?” Kylo gawked at her, shocked she could be so casual about an assassination. She was his little Butterfly, his mate, his sweet safe haven of light and love. Matt only smirked with a mix of approval and amusement. He had known she was brave and unafraid of speaking her mind.

 

Rey shrugged. “What? He tried to kill you. Why not return the favor, but be better at it...”

 

Mat chuckled, kissing the crown of her head with a smile. “My mate is blood thirsty. I like it.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes at their obvious wonder and amazement. For some reason they always forgot she had been raised as a slave in a rough environment. She was not afraid of the gritty side of life, and was well used to it. Death, murder, and difficult choices had been common before she came into their care. Though she had never had to murder anyone, she didn’t shy away from the idea if it came to that to protect her alphas and possible family.

 

“Well? Why can’t you send an assassin as he did?”

 

Kylo and Matt traded glances, the dark haired twin shrugging and returning to rubbing his scent glands over her lower half. Matt spoke slowly and with care, “If we were caught, as he was, there will be consequences. People will doubt our rule; how many rivals have we disposed of in secret ways? We do not want to be as the dictators before us, we have fought and worked hard to sway the senate and civilians to our way of thinking, using success rather than violence. They now do as we want without us having to convince them.”

 

Rey made a face, scrunching her mouth to the side in distaste as she looked up at him. “What of the consequences for him attempting on your lives? I saw none….”

 

Matt nodded, watching as Rey’s fingers played idly with his twin’s hair. “Ah, I forget you do not know. You were injured and new to the palace. Snoke was ejected from the Senate, and most of the other nobles have publicly shunned him.”

 

“Publicly shunned? That is all? They could still be supporting him in private.” She scoffed. “He didn’t get any real punishment; jail, loss of a limb, loss of property?”

 

Matt shrugged. “No, there was not much we could do without real evidence. There was nothing other than Hux’s words when he attacked and he refused to give up more after that, even under torture.” He sighed. “It was his word against those of the servants who heard. Because of our rivalry, our word could not be counted.”

 

Rey twitched her nose, thinking silently. Matt waited. He knew how her mind worked, and since they had all marked each other they now had an uncanny sense of what the other was thinking or doing. Nothing concrete, but feelings that were most often right. But she didn’t speak, only shifting to lay her head on his shoulder and continue reading with him. He hummed questioningly, but she only shook her head with a small smile.

 

Suspicious, but not willing to push her further, he trusted her afterall, Matt settled down with her.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Time passed both quickly and slowly.

 

Several nights she woke gasping, sitting up between them from a sound sleep, scaring them nearly to death. She claimed to still be having visions, but that couldn’t be possible, as they had bedded her and her powers should have gone with her virginity. But she shook her head. She knew the difference between dreams and visions. Some of them left her smiling softly and stroking them or her belly, and others left her sullen and shaking. Matt and Kylo went to Maz; she cackled, shrugged, and told them to listen to Rey.

 

Things moved slowly politically. They didn’t speak of Snoke again, news of him rare now, though occasionally Rey would receive a note from someone, read it with a small sly smile, before burning it. Those days she enjoyed pleasuring them, usually swallowing them both down before allowing them to turn their mouths and fingers to her pleasure. As if she was giving them a gift. They had their suspicious that Rey was planning something and pleasuring them when she got good news of it, but they kept out of it. If she was to be their Queen they had to trust her machinations.

 

Days went by too quickly, not enough time for their love, each night spent worshipping each other. Sometimes with words, sometimes with gifts, and sometimes with their bodies. Their love and story was already becoming a fairy tale if the servants talk was to believed; the citizens already telling it as legend to their children.

 

The time until her next monthly was due passed too slowly. Jyn had even shrugged when asked, Rey’s previous malnutrition had made her flows variable according to her reports, not surprising considering she had never had a heat before. So when days went by with no sign of bleeding, the trio was optimistic.

 

After nearly a month of waiting, Rey came to them, but it was not with the news they had expected. Trailing behind her was a soldier, a serving girl that had a passing familiarity to Rey’s attendant Rose, and a younger girl who they did not recognize.

 

“This is Kaydel.” Rey put her arm around the girl’s shoulders. “She is under our protection now, will live here in the palace, and will not marry again unless she wishes it.”

 

Kylo chuckled as he bit into his evening meal. “Alright, but who is she and why?”

 

Rey smiled softly. “This is Snoke’s wife. Soon to be widow. But no one but those in this room will ever know that.”

 

Kylo and Matt exchanged looks as the girl pushed her hood back. She was young. Too young to be married at all, and especially too young to be tied to a man who could have easily been her great grandfather. She couldn’t be more than ten years, and they knew Snoke to have more than sixty. She had bruises on her arms, and was similarly underfed as Rey had first been. Matt and Kylo felt a creeping chill up their spines, disgust and revulsion clear in their faces and postures.

 

Matt grit his teeth, forcing himself not to say anything about her age or condition. “Soon to be widow?”

 

But Rey was already handing the girl off to a few servants, and motioning to the soldier and servant waiting patiently behind her. “This is Poe Dameron, he volunteered to retrieve Kaydel when I had a confidante ask around for willing soldiers. And this is Paige, she is Rose’s sister. She infiltrated Snoke’s household for me.”

 

That explained the familiar look of her, though how Rey had confidantes in the soldiers who could casually ask about covert missions, neither Kylo nor Matt was sure they wanted to know. Kylo licked his lip before nodding in dismissal to the two. As they left, he raised an eyebrow. “Snoke’s widow?”

 

Rey nodded, “Forget I said anything...” She was smiling softly as she kissed each of their cheeks, then slipped out of the room without another word on the subject and without answering anything.

 

“She’s terrifying...” Kylo blinked after her in awe.

 

“Yeah.” Matt smirked, slapping Kylo on the shoulder. “We are so lucky she was brought to us.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Two days later a rider arrived stating that Snoke had died in his sleep, in his bed, in his home. There was no sign of any foul play, and at his age it was not an unusual thing to hear. His young wife, Numa, had taken her own life the next morning after waking next to his dead body. His servants and soldiers confirmed everything, adding that the night had been quiet, and the bodies had been burned the next day as tradition demanded. Snoke was nothing if not traditional.

 

Rey only hummed in the garden as her mates tried to question her. How had she done this, was the theme of all the questions. No one, not even the girl’s family had anything to say. Not that they expected a family that gave their young daughter to Snoke to have much care for her welfare, but they still could have used her for another marriage if they had wanted to gain more social standing. But everything was silent, and no one had so much as an inkling that the young noble girl that had arrived at the palace was anything more than a ward of the Ren’s sent by his mother.

 

Kylo and Matt couldn’t do much more than wonder, shrug, and smile somewhat indulgently at their clever and vicious mate.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Not long after that, they had their official marriage. With still no sign of her monthly flow, Kylo and Matt had become overbearing in their protection of her, feeding her well and consistently measuring her waist with their hands, even if they wouldn’t admit what they were doing.

 

After their ceremony in front of the senate building, allowing the citizens to watch as their rulers made her their queen, they retired to the Great Arena. Rey had removed Snoke’s threat from their lives, so they had arranged a special battle in her honor.

 

Dressed in the finest gown she owned, decked in pounds of jewels and doted on by the Emperor and Imperator, every citizen was fascinated by her, and the arena was packed to overflowing with people trying to catch a glimpse and a story to tell.

 

Seated on her throne between them, Rey’s eyes filled with tears as Matteo spoke to the crowd, Kylo standing at his side.

 

“On this day a queen is made, though she was born to be one. For the rest of forever, the name Reynata will mean Queen.” While the crowd roared, Kylo and Matt turned and held out their hands, bringing Rey to stand at the edge of the platform.

 

Looking over her head into the crowd as they each took places behind each of her shoulders, their words were meant for her alone even as they echoed over the battlefield. They were speaking to her but wanted everyone to hear. “Heavy is the crown and the burden you bear, yet you wear it with grace. You alone are worthy to carry our name and our children. No matter your past, your soul has always been royalty. Your beauty will be envied, your intelligence and wisdom will be legend, and your blood will run through future leaders.”

 

In sync, the two of them dropped their mouths to kiss the mating marks on her neck from behind. Then with a sweep of their arms, they motioned to the sand below where several guards escorted a man to the center of the arena, carrying only a short sword. “This is our gift to you. Unkar Plutt of Jakku. Former leader of Niima clan.”

 

The crowd cheered as it was now Rey’s turn to look at them in shock. She didn’t even recognize him, and had forgotten him in the few months she had been with them. Where before he easily weighed the same as four men, he now was thin, almost sickly, his clothes hanging off him even though they were clearly not the same as when he had brought her to them. Even knowing who he was, Rey could see nothing recognizable about the man. They sat, settling Rey and themselves into the thrones.

 

There was a roar of the crowd as the gates opened, drowning out the sound of the lions as they prowled into the sand below.

 

The smile she gave them was brighter than the sun. “I love you, my Lords.”

 

Matt kissing her hand held in his while Kylo nuzzled her hair. “And we you, our Queen.”


	14. Chapter 14

3 years later

  
  
  


Rey smiled indulgently as the triplets played in the garden, tossing a wooden ball as she nursed her youngest daughter in the dappled sunlight. They were rowdy, and had their own team of guards and servants to look after them. Already they were too smart for their own good, too cute for anyone but their parents to truly discipline them, too much trouble to be without guards(which doubled as extra eyes on the crafty toddlers), and too energetic for just one nanny. They were definitely a mix of the Rens and Rey, according to Leia.

 

When the robust creature at her chest unlatched and yawned sleepily, Rey pulled her gown over her breast. All the children had shades of hair ranging from Matt’s blonde, her brown, and Kylo’s nearly black hair, each of them big and strong, handsome and beautiful, with eyes in shades of brown. The youngest, in her arms now, had the lightest hair, but she was still little. Right now she looked like Matt, with dirty blonde curls and a thoughtful face.

 

She began walking the child to sleep, waiting until the child was sleeping soundly before handing her over to Rose, watching as Leia and Han played with the two-year-olds. She loved when Matt and Kylo’s parents visited. Both for the stories about their childhood and the extra attention the children got. They loved their grandparents, and the spoiled creatures wanted for nothing.

 

With a smile and a gentle wave, she turned to go inside, carefully climbing the stairs to the chambers she shared with her husbands. The former bedroom at the other side of the sitting room had been turned into a nursery, and all the children slept and played there under their mother’s watchful eyes.

 

Both awaited her inside as she had requested, where they had been resting and watching their family from the balcony.

 

She stripped out of her gown, licking her lips as she beckoned them from the sitting room to the bedroom, laying Kylo down on his back and climbing astride him. Looking over her shoulder, she flexed her thighs and Matt gave her a tender smile. They all knew what they were doing without words by now, especially when she was in a mood like she had been for the past few days.

 

With a groan of pleasure, Matt positioned himself and sank into her body with a slow thrust, the wet slit accepting him with the same tight resistance as when they first met, though she knew how to relax and take it now. She whined, biting her lip, his hands gripping her hips and thrusting a few long strokes in her body, before pulling out and repositioning himself at the second puckered hole. She exhaled on a hiss, her back bending as he pushed into her ass, shoving his way inside until his chest met her back, knot deep in her sweet body.

 

Then it was Kylo’s hands gripping her hips and Matt moved one hand to her shoulder and the other to brace on the bed. Shifting his position slightly to line his cock up with her, both men easing her down on his shaft, Kylo grunted as she sat fully on him, her breasts pillowed against him, fuller after years of good food and two pregnancies.

 

Once they were all seated comfortably, they began moving.

 

Short fast thrusts in her cunt, long strong strokes in her behind, the alternating rhythms making Rey gasp. Her thighs flexed, pressing herself against them, back bowing, but they held her in place, forcing her to take what they gave her.

 

She whined and both men shushed her, their mouths going to work, Matt on her mating mark and gland, Kylo nipping and sucking the skin of her breasts. She was sensitive, already making the soft sounds and movements they knew meant she was close. Grunting, they gave her what she wanted, fucking her a bit harder, just enough to get her to the edge but not push her over.

 

They enjoyed teasing her this way. When she reached on hand between her thighs, Kylo caught her hand, refusing to let her finger her clit, instead forcing her to linger on the sharp edge of release. The held her there, knowing her body so well they could deny her orgasm for hours if they chose, for several long minutes, each delighting in how she begged and shuddered for them.

 

Then, with some secret signal she had not yet figured out, they both began pounding into her. She came, muffling her scream against Kylo’s chest, so tight around them she nearly pushed them out of her body, but they only chuckled. She was still so much fun to play with, even after 3 years.

 

And play they did. Once she had orgasmed for them, they forced her to do it again, their cocks battling for space inside her body as they fucked her. She came again, and then Kylo’s hand was the one pushing between her thighs, flicking her clit with rough fingers, making each wave of pleasure crash hard and without any time between each release.

 

When they were satisfied that they had exhausted their mate, they came, knotting her between them as they filled her with their seed. Panting, the three of them lay in a sweaty heap, ignoring the discomfort and strange positions they were forced into in favor of kissing each other’s skin and stroking soothing hands across swaths of skin.

 

When they had settled and their knots released, Matt pushed Rey’s hair off her face. “Are you ready to tell us what is going on?”

 

Rey smiled, flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to her skin. They never fucked her like this when she was pregnant, no matter how she begged. They were too afraid to hurt her or the babies with anything more than gentle and one at a time. She always missed it.

 

Meeting his eyes with a playful smirk, she whispered. “I’m pregnant.”

 

The twins groaned with a mix of laughter and exasperation, eyes rolling even as their mouths twisted in smiles. She had tricked them into fucking her rough. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for coming on this ride with me! This is finally finished, before the end of September as I had hoped. I know it's a little rough and once I recover I should go back and edit and clean things up a bit, but I don't know if that will ever happen. I also plan to make some mood boards with some of the things I describe, like Rey's outfits, but I might get carried away with writing instead. Fingers crossed I get some art mood.
> 
> The End


End file.
